


My Own Fate: Writing His Destiny

by kamenajin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Angst, Circus fic, Drama, M/M, Romance, haehyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenajin/pseuds/kamenajin
Summary: “Those three cards, what do they represent?”“The matters of your heart.”
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 37





	My Own Fate: Writing His Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at LJ for a secret santa fic and x-posted in dreamwidth

“And that’s the end of my report for today.”

Donghae heard his employee says as she ends her report. His employee looks at him and waits for his answer, the others that are also at the conference room for that meeting looks at him as well.

Donghae, knowing that everyone’s waiting for his answer finally speaks.

“Is there any question about Ms. Kim’s report?” Donghae asks.

The other employees that are included at the meeting shake their heads no and a murmur of no fills the room.

Donghae scans the conference room before he finally speaks again.

“Send a copy of your report to my office.” Donghae said looking at his employee.

Ms. Kim, the employee who reported for the business status that day nods at her boss as she says yes to him.

After hearing the answer of his employee, Donghae stands up.

“The meeting is adjourned.” Donghae said before he started walking, leaving the conference room.

Just after he left the conference room, Donghae started heading back to his office.

Employees of that company bows politely when they saw him and Donghae would only nod at them.

Lee Donghae. The name is famous when it comes to the business world. Who wouldn’t know the young businessman who achieved so much in his young age? The man behind the successful Lee Empire. People in the business industry said that he’s a genius when it comes to business. He can make any business with potential successful in just a short period of time.

He’s also one of the most sought after bachelors of the industry. With his undoubtedly handsome physical features together with his wealth and his successful career, it’s no doubt that he’s one of the famous, successful and wealthy businessmen around the country.

To other people they thought that the wealthy businessman Lee Donghae has it all. With his wealth, his success and his awesome physical attributes, everybody thinks that Donghae was living the perfect and most ideal life any man could think of.

But for the man himself, the life that he’s living that almost any other man wanted is empty. There’s still something that is missing, and that is that special someone whom he will share everything he has with.

Yes, the wealthy young businessman doesn’t have that special someone in his life. Sure he has his family but that’s different.

By that time Donghae already reached his office and as soon as he gets there, he goes straight to his table and sits on his chair.

He looks at the two picture frames that were placed on the side of his table and he smiles as he sees the picture on it.

On the first picture frame, there was a photo of a couple together with a young girl, while the second frame contains a solo picture of the cute little girl from the first frame smiling brightly at the camera.

Donghae focuses his gaze on the solo picture of the little girl. Looking at her picture always takes Donghae’s stress away. He then turns his attention to the other photo. The picture wherein the little girl is together with a couple.

The smile that was on Donghae’s lips doesn’t disappear but the look of happiness on his eyes lightly changes and a tinge of envy reflects in his eyes as he looks at the picture of his brother and his family.

Donghae doesn’t have anything against his brother. In fact he and his older brother Donghwa are close and he loves his sister in law just the same as his brother and mostly he loves the bundle of joy, Haneul.

Haneul, the little girl whose name means heaven, is Donghae’s one and only niece. She’s the “heaven on earth” of the Lee Family and Donghae’s precious little sweetheart.

Donghae feels envious as he looks at the picture, simply because Donghae wanted to have a family of his own too. Just like his brother, Donghae wanted to find someone whom he’ll share his life with and someone who will help him build their very own family.

But unfortunately for the wealthy businessman Lee Donghae, he still hasn’t found that person yet.

Indeed he’s rich and successful and he can get anyone that he wanted but Donghae wants to find that special person meant for him. He wants a relationship, not just a fling. He wanted a relationship that’s for keep and definitely would last, something like what his brother and his sister in law have.

Donghae really wants to find that person as soon as possible. Everyday he keeps on wishing that he’d find that special person.

Donghae’s thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rings and it startled him a little. Donghae get his cell phone and answers the call.

He was about to say hello to the caller when he suddenly hears a familiar voice and a smile automatically forms on his lips.

“Hello sweetheart.” Donghae greets the caller.

“Uncle Hae~” Donghae heard from the other line. His smile gets wider as he hears his niece’s sweet voice.

“Hello there, sweetheart, I wonder what my beloved niece wants from her Uncle Hae this time.” Donghae said to his niece.

Donghae hears a giggle from the other line before Haneul speaks once again.

“Uncle Hae I missed you~”

Donghae keeps smiling, as he hears how sweet his niece is.

“I want to see you Uncle Hae.” said by the 5-year-old girl from the other line.

Donghae loosened his tie and then lazily rest his back on his chair.

“You’ll see me later sweetheart. It’s my visiting time remember?” Donghae said to his niece.

Another giggle was heard before Haneul speaks once again.

“I know Uncle Hae and…. and.…” Haneul trails on her words.

Donghae knowing exactly why his niece is acting like that decided to help her niece form the sentence.

“Sweetheart is there anything you want? I’ll buy it on the way.” Donghae said.

“Strawberry milk Uncle Hae, lots of strawberry milk.” Haneul immediately said.

Donghae laughs at his niece. Even though he can’t see his niece, Donghae knows exactly what his niece expression is. She’s probably smiling widely at the moment and bouncing on her seat in excitement.

“I’ll buy lots of strawberry milk if you promise to be a good girl.” Donghae said.

“I promise to be a good girl Uncle Hae. Please buy me lots of strawberry milk. I love you Uncle Hae.” Haneul said to him.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Donghae looks at his watch and saw that it’s Haneul’s naptime. “Now, take a nap sweetheart and when you wake up, Uncle Hae’s already in your house with your strawberry milk.” Donghae said.

“Lots of strawberry milk Uncle Hae.” Haneul corrected her Uncle.

Donghae chuckled.

“Yes, I’ll be at your house together with lots of strawberry milk.” Donghae promised. “Now, go take a nap sweetheart.” Donghae added.

“I will Uncle Hae. Bye-bye Uncle Hae.” Haneul bid her goodbye to him.

“Bye sweetheart. See you later.” Donghae replied and then he hears the end tone, signaling the end of the call.

Donghae was about to place his cell phone on the table when it suddenly rings again. Donghae answers it once again knowing the familiar ring tone for that call.

“You forgot something sweetheart?” Donghae asks, knowing exactly who called once again.

A giggle was heard and then…

“I forgot to say I love you Uncle Hae.” Haneul said.

Donghae can’t help but to smile once again for his niece’s sweetness.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Donghae answered. “Anything else, little Haneul?” Donghae asks.

Haneul giggles once again before she answers.

“Nothing else Uncle Hae. Bye-bye.” She said and then she ended the call.

Donghae was putting down his cell phone on top of his table when his secretary knocks on his office, who’s carrying Ms. Kim’s report.

After his secretary left, Donghae looks at his wristwatch again and knowing that its still early, he started reviewing the report. 

\- - - - -

After a few hours, Donghae is now preparing to leave his office. He makes sure that everything is settled before he leaves his office and then rides the elevator.

Since his office is on the top floor, it will take some times before he reached the basement, where his car was parked. It’s a good thing that he left his office earlier than the other employees, saving him from struggling on a crowded elevator.

Two other employees ride the elevator. Since both are holding large file of papers they both didn’t notice Donghae who’s standing on the far right side of the elevator.

The two employees are talking animatedly and Donghae just listens to them and doesn’t say anything. 

Sometimes he just likes to be observant. He’s curious on what his employees are talking about

“Have you heard the news?” the first one asks her friend.

“What news?” the second employee answered.

“The circus will be here for 2 months.” The first employee said excitedly.

“I wonder why you are so excited about it. It’s just a circus.” The second one replied.

Frankly speaking Donghae’s thinking the same.

“No, no, no, you didn’t get me. It’s not just the circus it’s _THE CIRCUS_.” The first one emphasizes the words.

The second employee rolls her eyes, though her friend doesn’t see it and then speaks again.

“Okay, it’s _THE CIRCUS_. So what’s the difference of this _CIRCUS_ to the other circus?” the second one asks.

“This circus is different because first, all of its performers are amazing and second, because The Jewel is part of the troop.”

“The Jewel? Is that a person?” The second asks confusedly.

Donghae have the same confused expression. He got curious on that Jewel too.

“The one they called ‘The Jewel’ is a person. He’s the famous fortuneteller. He’s the only fortuneteller that’s part of a circus troop.”

“He’s a male fortuneteller? For real? You know that fortunetellers are all hoax.” The second one says.

“No. This one is different. He’s really good and he actually has the gift. Why do you think they named him Jewel? He’s gifted, the precious gem of the circus. He can tell you about your future. He’s no hoax my friend, I tell you.”

“Still not believing it.” The other answered.

“Then let’s visit the circus and ask ‘The Jewel’ for our future.” The first one said.

“Sure, where could we find the circus by the way?”

“At the vacant lot on the heart of the city. Let’s visit it this weekend.”

“Sure.” The second one answered.

Donghae knew that eavesdropping is bad, well he’s not actually eavesdropping because he’s at the elevator first and he finds the conversation interesting.

Just then the two employees reached the floor they were heading to and they left the elevator without even noticing Donghae behind them.

Donghae waits again for him to reach the basement and when the elevator finally reached it, he then proceeds to his car.

Upon entering his car, he still thinks about the conversation between his employees. Well, maybe going to that famous fortuneteller could help him find his special someone.

Realizing what he’s thinking Donghae shakes his head. He’s never the type to ask his future to anyone. He makes his own future that’s what he believes in.

When Donghae’s completely settled inside his car, he started driving on the way towards his brother’s house and to his beloved niece.

\- - - - -

Donghae parked his car in front of a store. Of course he remembers his promise to his niece. He promised to buy her favorite strawberry milk drink.

Donghae then gets off from his car and enters the store.

As soon as he gets inside, he could feel different set of eyes diverts their attention to him. Donghae walks with confidence, he’s actually used to the stares of admiration that most people throw at him.

Donghae walks towards the section where he could find the strawberry milk. When he reached the place he scans the different milk on the rack and then he saw that there is no other strawberry milk stock except from a single remaining pack.

His niece wouldn’t like that it’s only one, but it’s better than nothing. Donghae was about to grab the carton of strawberry milk when he suddenly feels another hand on top of his own.

The person that owns the hand immediately let go and Donghae looks on his side to see the person who’s also interested on the only strawberry milk at the rack and seeing the person, Donghae’s heart almost stop.

\- - - - -

“Eggs… check, fruits… check… bread… check. Vegetables… check I wonder if I missed anything.” Hyukjae said as he scans the contents of the basket he’s holding.

He’s currently at the store and he’s shopping for their food supplies. They just arrived at the city and his family is currently busy arranging everything at their place. Since everyone’s busy he volunteered to do the grocery shopping.

He actually volunteered for it for two main reasons. First, is for him to explore and familiarize himself at the city and second, for him to make sure that his happy drink would be on the list of their groceries.

Thinking about his happy drink, he should be heading towards the drinks section. When he reached the milk section he started searching for his happy drink, his strawberry milk drink.

Ever since he can remember, strawberry milk has always been his favorite drink. It is something that his family keeps on teasing him because up to now when he’s already 23, it was still his favorite drink. They told him he’s too old to drink milk but he doesn’t care about it and despite his family’s teasing, they still tolerate his fixation in drinking strawberry milk.

Hyukjae keeps on walking and searching for his strawberry milk drink and when he saw it, there was only one carton left.

He’s about to grab it when someone beats him to do so, and instead of touching the carton of strawberry milk, his hand touches the hand of the other person who has the same target as him.

Realizing that he’s touching another person’s hand Hyukjae immediately withdrew his hand away and blushed at his mistake.

The person then looks at him and Hyukjae could feel the blush on his face deepened.

\- - - - -  
  
  


Donghae looks at the blushing male in front of him. From the red hair, to the perfect jaw line and plump lips, Donghae really couldn’t find the words to describe the male in front of him. And it’s not like him to check on someone especially when it’s the same sex but all he could say that moment is that, the person who’s blushing in front of him is beautiful.

 _Breath taking I could say.’_ Donghae added to himself _._

“I… I’m sorry.” Hyukjae apologizes at the man who’s looking at him. The man in front of him is definitely good looking and from the way the man’s stares at him, Hyukjae the shy one, can’t help but to feel his cheeks warming up even more.

“It’s alright. No harm done. Do you want the strawberry milk too?” Donghae asks. Hearing the sweet and shy voice of the one in front of him stir something inside him.

What he’s feeling towards the man in front of him is definitely foreign. It is something that he only now experienced. It’s new, confusing, exciting and amazing at the same time.

Hyukjae feels a little weird from the way the man is staring at him. And he doesn’t know, but the weird feeling was actually in a good way.

Hearing the question of the man in front of him Hyukjae answers.

“Yes, but only one is left.” Hyukjae said and the tone of sadness doesn’t pass Donghae’s notice.

Donghae doesn’t like the sad tone of the man so without thinking anything and unbelievably he says the words…

“You can have it then.” Donghae said as he handed the stranger the last strawberry milk.

Hyukjae’s eyes widen.

“But... but what about you? Don’t you need this one too? Can you last without drinking it?” Hyukjae asks.

Donghae have to smile at the reaction of the man in front of him. And base on his statement, obviously he’s the one drinking the strawberry milk. For Donghae, the man in front of him looks adorable and thoughtful too.

“Actually I can last without drinking it. “ Donghae said and then he saw the man widens his eyes like what he had said was a taboo. “But I’m not really sure about my niece. She’s the one who wants me to buy the drink actually.” Donghae added.

Hearing the reason of the man Hyukjae blushed at his wrong assumption. He thought that the man was the one drinking the strawberry milk.

Donghae seeing the blushed smiles wider.

“If it’s for your niece then...” Hyukjae trails off. He takes a deep breath before he continues. “Then you should be the one getting it. Your niece needs it more than I do.” Hyukjae said.

Donghae could see that the man had a hard time saying those words. Obviously he likes the strawberry milk so much but he’s willing to give it up for the sake of his niece. Such a kind guy that he is.

“But you need it too right?” Donghae asks.

Hyukjae doesn’t answer. Because he knows that deep in his heart he really wants the strawberry milk. Oh how should they settle that?

Just then a crew from that store passed by. They both noticed it and Donghae immediately thought of an idea.

“Excuse me, do you have another stock for this?” Donghae asks the crew as he shows the strawberry milk to him.

The crew looks at the product that Donghae’s asking about.

“As of the moment sir, it’s the only stock...” Donghae and Hyukjae almost feel down about it but the crew still hasn’t finished speaking. “But there would be a delivery today.” The crew said.

Hyukjae’s eyes lit up and he smiles and Donghae saw it and he also smiles about it.

“Uhm what time the delivery would arrive?” Hyukjae could help but to ask.

The crew looks on his watch before he answers.

“After an hour sir.”

Hyukjae nods.

“We’ll wait for it then.” Donghae suddenly speaks.

Hyukjae’s eyes widen.

 _‘Did he say we? How did he know I’m willing to wait?_ ’ Hyukjae asks himself.

The crew nods at them and then excuses himself. When Hyukjae and Donghae are completely alone on the area

“H-how did you know I’m willing to wait for the stocks?” Hyukjae asks.

Donghae gave him a smile before he answers.

“I just know. Why? Am I wrong?” Donghae asks.

Hyukjae shakes his head no and Hyukjae found himself smiling at the man in front of him.

“Now I wonder where we could stay as we wait for the arrival of the strawberry milk.” Donghae mumbled.

Donghae was never the talkative one when it comes to strangers, but it seems like the red hair was an exemption. He’s talking more than he should.

“Uhm maybe there’s a waiting area here.” Hyukjae suggested.

“Do you want to look for it?” Donghae asks.

“Sure.” Hyukjae answered.

They walk in silence, both are thinking on what to say to the other. After a few walk, they saw a waiting area. Though it’s very unusual to see a waiting area at the grocery store they didn’t bother to question about it and they are just glad that they found one.

They both sit on the provided bench, still in silence.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the businessman couldn’t take it anymore and he finally makes a decision to talk to the red hair once again.

Since Donghae feels something foreign for the red hair, he won’t let a chance slip to get to know the other. He’s willing to know more about him and he’ll start now.

Donghae takes a deep breath, faces the red hair beside him and the he speaks…

“I don’t usually do this kind of thing especially to strangers, but I think I’ll make an exemption on you…” Donghae started.

Hyukjae looks at the man beside him when he started speaking. He clearly waits for the next words of the guy.

Donghae seeing that the red hair is waiting for his next words continues.

“I am Lee Donghae and I assure you I’m harmless.” Donghae said seriously as he extends his hand on him.

Hyukjae doesn’t know why, but he finds himself smiling at Donghae’s introduction.

Well, what he’s about to do isn’t his thing either but like Donghae he feels something for him and he just can’t name it for now.

“It’s not the usual thing that I do either, maybe you’re just an exemption too. Hello, I’m Lee Hyukjae. Nice to meet you.” Hyukjae said as he accepts Donghae’s hand.

Upon the simple touch, both feel the electricity that sends shiver to their whole system. It’s like there’s a sudden spark between them.

And just it, they both started talking to one another as they wait for the stock of strawberry milk.

Hyukjae and Donghae talk like they’d known each other for a long time. They laugh and tease one another. Both are enjoying each other’s company. It was the first time for both of them to actually talk like that to a complete stranger, but they aren’t regretting what they did.

Donghae can’t understand himself, it’s not even a day of knowing Hyukjae but he feels like he had known him all his life. He finds Hyukjae’s gestures adorable and endearing. He’s completely comfortable around him and it’s something unbelievable, because he rarely gets easily at ease when it comes to strangers.

Hyukjae feels the same. He didn’t even saw this one coming, but it feels good and a nice experience for him. Donghae is indeed special.

As time goes by both feels more and more comfortable with each other. They talk about lots of things. Donghae shares stories about his adorable niece and Hyukjae shares stories about his amazing family and how they teased him about his strawberry milk drinking habit.

And amidst the comfortable relationship that both established at a short span of time, there’s a single thing that any one with an eye could see and it’s the definite mutual attraction between the two of them.

Time passed and before the two knew it, the deliveries arrived and the crew that they asked earlier looks for them and told them that the stock arrived.

Both goes to the section of the strawberry milk, each has a smile on their lips.

Donghae get 5 cartons of strawberry milk as well as Hyukjae. Hyukjae then get his list of need to buy to check if he got all that’s on the list.

Donghae the ever-so-curious one looks on the list and he can’t help but to chuckle. The list is really normal, it has the basic grocery needs, but what made him chuckle was the note written in bold letters at the end of the list

Eggs

Fruits

Bread

Vegetables

Strawberry milk (for Hyuk)

p.s. **HYUKJAE, JUST ONE CARTON OF STRAWBERRY MILK AND NOT ONE DOZEN. ONE HYUKJAE NOT ONE DOZEN! ONE & ONE DOZEN ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT REMEMBER THAT.**

Love,

##  Minnie

Hyukjae heard Donghae chuckling so he looks at him and noticed that he’s looking at the list, and that embarrass him.

“You really love strawberry milk, huh?” Donghae asks grinning at him.

“Guilty.” Hyukjae said smiling shyly at him.

“Who’s Minnie?” Donghae then asks. He doesn’t care if he sounds intruding but when he saw the words ‘love’, there’s this weird feeling that bothers him. All he knows is that he doesn’t like seeing that love thing.

“Minnie? Oh he’s my brother.” Hyukjae said.

Donghae sighs in relief hearing that Minnie is Hyukjae’s brother.

The two then proceed to the counter to pay all the things that they bought. And after that the two needs to make their separate ways.

“Uhm… thank you for accompanying me and it’s nice to meet you Lee Donghae.” Hyukjae said first, smiling at him. They are now outside the store.

“I feel the same Hyukkie.” Donghae said. Hyukjae feels his cheeks heat up hearing the nickname.

In the middle of their conversation earlier, Donghae gave him a nickname and it was Hyukkie. In return to that Hyukjae can call him Hae.

“I’m going now Hae. I’ll see you…” Hyukjae trails off. ” Hmm when I see you.” Hyukjae continues.

Donghae nods at him and with that Hyukjae started walking away from him.

Donghae doesn’t want to end their meeting just like that. Well he needs to and has to see him once again so before he could think of anything else he calls Hyukjae.

“Hyukkie…”

Hyukjae heard the call and looks back at him.

“I forgot to ask you, where could I find you?” Donghae asks.

Hyukjae gave him a smile before he answers.

“At the heart of the city Hae. You’ll see me there.”

And just that a cab stops on the side and Hyukjae waves goodbye to Donghae before he gets on the cab.

When Hyukjae’s nowhere in sight Donghae gets on his car and started driving towards his brothers’ house again.

Hyukjae’s answer was a little bit confusing but knowing Hyukjae’s full name, well it won’t be hard for Donghae to find him again. He’s wealthy, he can hire an investigator just in case he doesn’t find him.

\- - - - -

When Donghae arrived at his brother’s house, his niece, Haneul is already awake and she welcomes him with a big hug and lots of kisses. She showers him with more kisses when she sees the cartons of strawberry milk.

Donghae plays with his sweetheart Haneul all afternoon. He had his dinner at his brother’s house too. He plays with his niece and talks with his brother and sister in law. And even though he’s enjoying his time with his family, he keeps on thinking about Hyukjae.

Donghae knows that even though he had known Hyukjae for just a short period of time, he knew that Hyukjae had already made an impact in his life. He doesn’t understand it, but he’s sure of what he is feeling. He never felt that kind of thing towards another person except for Hyukjae and he’ll be a fool if he let his chance like this to slip away.

He promised himself that he’ll find Hyukjae once again, get to know him better and hopefully Hyukjae could be the person that he’s been waiting all along.

When Haneul fell asleep, Donghae took that as a cue to leave. His brother accompany him up to the door but before Donghae leaves his brothers’ house, he asked his brother one important question.

“Hyung, what did you feel when you first met Noona?” Donghae asks, talking about his sister in law.

His brother, though surprised to hear such question from Donghae, complied. And with a dreamy, look he tells the story to his brother.

“The first time I saw her, I felt like my heart stops beating for a second. And when I talked to her, it’s like I’d known her all my life.” His brother Donghwa said to him.

Donghae doesn’t say a thing, instead he thinks of Hyukjae. Donghwa observed his brother. His brother looks like he was in a deep thought.

“Why are you asking about it Hae? Did you find your special someone already?” Donghwa asks his brother.

Donghae snaps out of his thought and smiles at his brother. 

“It’s late hyung. I need to go now. Goodnight. Say my goodnight to Noona and to Haneul.” Donghae said as he started leaving the house. 

“Wait, you haven’t answered my question yet Hae.” Donghwa said. 

Before Donghae disappears from the door Donghae faces his brother once again. 

“I think I finally did hyung.” and with that Donghae left the house. 

Donghwa, hearing his brothers’ answer could only smile at the good news. 

“Good luck to that Hae.” Was the word that his brother could only say before he finally gets back to where his wife and daughter are. 

Donghae goes home that night feeling happy and excited. At last, he found the person that he’s willing to commit his life with and knowing that he found that person already, Donghae thought that the future looks brighter and something that he’s definitely looking forward to. 

\- - - - - 

Hyukjae arrived at their place a little later than the usual. He’s amazed that everything’s settled when he gets back. All the tents are in place. His family really busied themselves the whole day and he bets that everyone’s tired and hungry by now. 

Hyukjae goes inside the tent, where they usually set up as their cooking/dining area. The moment he enters the tent he was greeted by a loud cheer. 

“Hyuk!” 

“Hyukjae,” 

“Our Jewel has finally arrived.” 

Hyukjae smiles at his so-called brothers and sisters whom he called family. A guy wearing a light pink shirt immediately runs to him. 

“Hyuk where did you go? Are you all right? You’re late.” 

Hyukjae smiles apologetically to the one who approached him. 

“Sorry Minnie.” Hyukjae said. 

“You gave us a fright you know. Especially Appa.” Sungmin or Minnie as Hyukjae calls him said. 

“Really sorry.” Hyukjae repeats. He’s really sorry for making them worry. 

“It’s alright. Now let me help you with the groceries.” Sungmin said. 

Hyukjae lets Sungmin help him with the groceries and together they arrange it. 

Hyukjae noticed that everyone looks tired. Of course, who wouldn’t? They just set up different tents for the circus. Yes, the circus. Lee Hyukjae is indeed part of the circus together with the rest of the guys and girls that are inside the tent. 

As they arrange the groceries, Sungmin noticed something and before Hyukjae could hide it Sungmin already scold him. 

“Hyukjae, what did I tell you about the difference between one dozen and one carton of strawberry milk? Why didn’t you read my instruction on the list?” Sungmin said.

“Minnie it’s not a dozen. It’s only 5 cartons.” Hyukjae reasoned out.

“It is still more than one Hyukjae!” Sungmin said.

The other occupants of the tent laugh at the bickering Sungmin and Hyukjae. Since Hyukjae and Sungmin are at the same age they are close. They are often mistaken as brothers, which is not really true. Well, they maybe not brothers by blood but in heart and soul they consider themselves brothers, as well as the other part of the circus. They are all one big family in that circus. 

“Minnie forgive me. You know that strawberry milk is my happy drink.” Hyukjae said.

And Sungmin just like the usual always forgives Hyukjae for it. He loves him too much to stay mad at him for long.

“You and your strawberry milk addiction. You’re already 23, but you still loves milk. Sometimes I wonder what we’ll do with you.” Sungmin said and Hyukjae just grins at him and gives him a quick hug.

Sungmin could only shake his head and return the hug. Hyukjae has always been his little brother. He cares for him more than anyone on that circus.

And just then an old man enters the tent.

“Sungmin, did Hyukjae arrive already? It’s late, I’m getting worried.”

Then the others stop their laughter and everyone looks at the old man including Sungmin and Hyukjae.

“Appa good evening.” The others chorused says.

“Appa, Hyukjae arrived already.” Sungmin said.

The old man whom everyone calls ‘’appa’’ is the owner of the circus and also the father to all of them. He scans the tent and when he finally saw Hyukjae. He walks towards him.

“Appa I’m sorry for making you worry.” Hyukjae said the moment the old man stops in front of him.

The old man ruffled Hyukjae’s hair before he speaks.

“It’s alright now. You’re home now and that’s important.” The old man says.

Sungmin, as well as the other members of the circus smiled at the scene. It’s clearly obvious how much the old man, the one they called appa, cares for Hyukjae. Well, who wouldn’t? Hyukjae’s their precious Jewel. Not only because he is the famous fortuneteller, the one and only fortuneteller in a circus, but also because he’s a real Jewel as person.

He’s the kindest and sweetest person you’ll ever meet. Everyone adores him not only for his attitude but also for helping almost everyone for his accurate readings and predictions. Hyukjae has the real gift for sightings and they all can give a proof for that.

Hyukjae smiled at the man he considers as his father. He’s thankful to have met someone like him.

“Everyone’s here already?” the old man asks.

“We’re complete now appa.” Someone answers.

“Now we can all start our dinner.” The old man said.

Everyone nods at him as they all started preparing for their dinner. In no time the foods are all settled at the table and they all started eating dinner together.

Their dinner was filled with merriment and laughter. There’s not a single second that their family feels so down and sad, except for the time when the one they called appa, their father, lost his wife and that was 10 years ago.

Hyukjae would never forget the moment their “mother” left the world. Hyukjae cried a lot that day because the only mother he knew finally left them.

Lee Hyukjae was an orphan, well actually almost all the members of the circus were orphans. The old man, the owner of the circus they called father all adopted them. Each one of them was from different cities.

Hyukjae grew up in an orphanage. He doesn’t know who his parents are. He was 7 and it’s near Christmas when the circus arrived in their city. The orphanage that he’s residing that time had gathered enough money to treat them and watch the circus as a Christmas present. 

The old man’s wife saw him when they are about to leave. Hyukjae can still remember the time when she suddenly hugs him and told him she’s been waiting for him.

Young Hyukjae was confused that time. He doesn’t understand why suddenly the woman hugs him. The woman smiles at him and told him that she predicted that Hyukjae would be watching the performance for that day. She said that she saw Hyukjae would be their son, their special son. She’s a fortuneteller too.

The owner of the circus and his wife doesn’t have a child of their own, that’s why they keep adopting orphans.

Hyukjae, thrilled by the idea of having his own parents, immediately agrees when she and her husband visited him at the orphanage and ask if they could adopt him.

And since then Hyukjae’s been part of the circus family and the special son of the circus owner and his wife.

Everything he knew in fortune telling was all from the only mother he had, the wife of the circus owner. And calling her umma wasn’t difficult for him.

And for the so-called mother, its easy for her to taught Hyukjae everything because Hyukjae is natural, he has the gift of foreseeing the future. And because of that Hyukjae’s been close to her heart.

And when their “mother” died because of an illness Hyukjae and their “father” were the ones who were hurt the most.

Hyukjae remembering his mother feels gloomy once again and his father noticed it.

“Hyukjae why aren’t you eating? Are you sick?”

Hyukjae looks at their father and shakes his head.

“I’m fine appa.” And then he smiles at him.

Their father still looks worried and in order for their father not to worry Hyukjae thinks of happy memories that he won’t be that sad anymore.

After the dinner, each returns to their own trailer to take a rest. Tomorrow, most of them especially the performers would be busy for practice.

\- --

For the next days both Hyukjae and Donghae are busy with their own lives.

Hyukjae was busy for the preparation for the performance of his brothers and sisters. He’s also in charge at the promotion of their circus together with Sungmin. They explore the town, giving fliers for the circus.

The circus’s first performance and its official opening would be on the weekend.

Donghae on the other hand who planned to look for Hyukjae the next day, suddenly have lots of business works to deal with, making it hard for him to start searching for Hyukjae.

Donghae’s getting frustrated, he owns the company and yet he can’t relax. He can’t even search for Hyukjae and it frustrates him more thinking about that.

Days passed by and when it hits Friday, Donghae, as soon as he reached home and gets to his room, he drops his tired body to his bed and get all the sleep he needs.

\- - - - -

Donghae was awoken by a sweet voice and a light shake on his shoulder. He’s still sleepy and he really wants to sleep more but the sweet and familiar voice was hard to ignore.

“Uncle Hae, Uncle Hae wake up.” Haneul said as she shakes her Uncle.

Donghae slowly opens his eyes. And as soon as he opens it, he saw his precious little sweetheart shaking him to wake him up.

“Hmm sweetheart? What are you doing here? It’s still early sweetheart.” Donghae said, his eyes still half closed.

Haneul giggles at her Uncle.

“Uncle Hae it’s already afternoon. “ Haneul said.

“What afternoon?” Donghae asks.

And then the door of his room burst open and his brother enters.

“Hae it’s 3 in the afternoon. How long are you going to stay in bed?” Donghwa asks his brother.

“Three in the afternoon?” Donghae exclaimed and he immediately gets up.

Haneul giggles at his Uncle’s gestures.

“Yes Hae. Now get up and spend your weekend with your niece. She’s been missing you.” Donghwa said.

Donghae looks at his niece and Haneul immediately hugs him.

“I missed you Uncle Hae.” She said.

Donghae hugs her back.

“I missed you sweetheart. Sorry for not visiting you. Uncle Hae’s a little busy. Is there anything I could do to make it up to my sweetheart?” Donghae asks.

“I want to go to the circus Uncle Hae~” Haneul said.

“Circus?” Donghae repeated. And then he remembers his employees’ conversation. The circus arrived at the city a few days ago.

“What time the circus starts hyung?” Donghae then asks his brother.

“The fliers said that it’d start at 5 in the afternoon.” Donghwa said.

Donghae nods at him and then he looks at his niece again.

“Sweetheart, let Uncle Hae prepares himself and then I’ll take you to the circus, okay?” Donghae said.

Haneul nods at him and she smiles widely.

“Haneul baby, let your Uncle Hae prepare himself, come, let’s visit your grandmother and grandfather first.” Donghae said to his daughter.

Haneul nods at her father and then she kissed Donghae on the cheek.

“Uncle Hae, hurry.” She said.

Donghae chuckles at her. His niece is indeed impatient. He wonders where she gets that attitude.

“Go now sweetheart.” Donghae said.

Haneul nods at him and then she left the room together with her father.

As soon as he was left alone in his room, he immediately prepares himself. He takes a bath and dress up.

It didn’t take long for him prepare himself. After an hour, he and Haneul are inside his car and he’s driving their way to the circus.

\- - - - -

Hyukjae on the other hand, though the performance starts at 5 pm he’s been working since 3 in the afternoon. His brother and sisters performance isn’t the only attraction of their circus, because aside from it, he’s fortune telling is widely known to the other people too. 

He established quite a name when it comes to his fortune casting, predictions and readings. Their mother told him that he’s a natural and that he has the gift. It was even more enhanced when he studied under his mother, who was an expert and famous when it comes in fortune telling. 

Being a fortuneteller has its good and bad side. Hyukjae is happy whenever he reads a good fortune and he can’t help but to be happy and excited as he tells it to others.

But Hyukjae’s hearts breaks in to pieces whenever he reads a not so happy future to his customers. Telling them about bad luck was Hyukjae’s dilemma whenever he does fortune telling.

One thing that is weird for a fortuneteller like Hyukjae was that, he avoids reading his own fortune. He’ll do the reading for others but he avoids reading his own.

For someone who can read the future, Hyukjae is afraid to read his own. He’s afraid to see what will happen. Sungmin told him once that he’s really weird for that. But Hyukjae could only say that it’s better to see others future rather than his own.

“Hyuk are you alright?” Sungmin asks him when he saw him spacing out. His last customer just left the tent.

“I’m fine Minnie. You can call the next customer now.” Hyukjae said smiling at him.

Sungmin stares at him for a while before he nods and get out of the tent to call the next customer.

\- - - - -

When Donghae and Haneul arrived at the circus, his niece immediately pulls him towards the big tent where the circus performers will perform.

Inside the big tent, lots of people are already gathered. They are anticipating the performances and his niece is the most excited one. It’s her first time to watch a circus performance and Donghae’s happy that he’s with his niece for her first circus experience.

So when the performance starts each of the audience focuses their gaze towards the performers. The performers are all amazing. All are professionals and really the best. No wonder that this circus is the _CIRCUS_ that everyone keeps telling about.

When the performance ended each audience have a satisfied look on their faces and have the look that promising that they’ll be back to watch another performance from them next time.

And before everyone leaves one of the performers told them that if they want to know their future they can also visit The Jewel’s tent to know what their future is.

Audiences who hear the name Jewel gasped. Of course they know who the Jewel is. It’s the famous fortuneteller after all.

Donghae who’s thinking that the name ‘Jewel’ sounds familiar tried to recall where he heard it. He’s still thinking about it even after getting out of the tent.

And then he finally remembers. The famous fortuneteller that his employees were talking about was the Jewel.

Donghae also remembers that the place that the place where the circus is currently locates is also called the heart of the city. He then remembers about Hyukjae. He promised himself that he’d start looking for him tomorrow but thinking about Hyukjae’s last words, about finding him at the heart of city, Donghae thinks if Hyukjae’s place is nearby the circus.

Donghae’s thoughts were interrupted when he feels a tug his hand. He looks down to see his niece who was trying to get his attention. 

“What is it sweetheart?” Donghae asks.

“Uncle Hae I want to see the Jewel.” Haneul suddenly said. 

Donghae blinks at the request of his niece. He’s wondering is his niece actually has an idea what the Jewel person can do. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?” Donghae asks. 

“Yes Uncle Hae. I want to see the Jewel. “Haneul said. 

Donghae looks at the tent where the supposedly Jewel is currently doing his fortune telling. The line is incredibly long. 

“Sweetheart, look at the line. It’s so long. Are you willing to wait for your turn? Maybe we could go back another day.” Donghae said. 

Haneul shakes her head no. 

“I want to see the Jewel now Uncle Hae.” Haneul said. Her voice clearly states what she wants. 

Donghae sighs. Of course he’ll give in. Haneul is one of his weaknesses after all. 

“Alright. We’ll see that Jewel person but you should be patient okay. The line is quite long sweetheart.” Donghae said. 

“I can wait Uncle Hae.” Haneul said. 

Hearing that, Donghae leads Haneul towards the line and they waited for their turn. 

After a few minutes… 

“Uncle Hae, isn’t it our turn yet?” Haneul impatiently asks. 

Donghae chuckles of course he knew that it will happen. 

“Not yet sweetheart. Do you want to go home now?” Donghae ask his niece. 

“No… I want to see the Jewel Uncle Hae.” Haneul stubbornly said. 

“Okay sweetheart.” Donghae replied. 

For the next few minutes that conversation was repeated over and over until Haneul fell asleep. 

Now Donghae’s carrying her and only a few who have the same patience as them on waiting for their turn remains. 

Donghae and Haneul are the last one now in line. The others who are behind them earlier gave up and just go home. 

And just a few minutes Donghae is now standing in front of the tent waiting for the second to the last customer to go out. 

And when that customer goes out… 

“You can enter now sir.” Sungmin said to Donghae. 

Donghae nods at him and then lightly wakes up his niece. 

“Sweetheart, wake up” Donghae said. 

“Hmm Uncle Hae?” Haneul mumbled. 

“Yes sweetheart. It’s our turn now. You can now see the Jewel.” Donghae said. 

Haneul immediately wakes up upon hearing the name _Jewel_. 

“I can finally see the Jewel Uncle Hae?” Haneul asks now fully awake and excited. 

“Yes sweetheart.” Donghae answered. 

“Lets go Uncle I want to see Jewel now~” Haneul said and Donghae put her down. 

And as soon as Haneul’s feet touch the ground she runs inside the tent. 

“Wait sweetheart. Don’t run.” Donghae said as he runs after his niece inside the tent. 

Sungmin could only smile at the last customer. 

\- - - - - 

Hyukjae was currently taking a break as he waits for his last customer that day. Sungmin told him that the last customer is a man together with his niece. Upon hearing about his last customer Hyukjae can’t help but to remember Donghae. 

He remembers that Donghae also has a niece. And from the way he tells stories about her, Hyukjae knows that the little girl is an adorable girl and quite handful too. 

Hyukjae never did forget Donghae since that day he met him. There’s something special about Donghae and Hyukjae’s having a hard time forgetting him. All he knows is that, he never felt more comfortable around a stranger like what he felt for Donghae few days ago. 

Hyukjae’s thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly hears a quite familiar voice. 

“Haneul don’t run you might hurt yourself.” 

The name Haneul seems familiar to Hyukjae and before he could pound on his thoughts about it, a cute little girl appears in front of him. 

Hyukjae thought that the little girl is so pretty and adorable. She’s staring directly at him. Hyukjae smiled at her and then a man suddenly appears catching the little girl. 

“Haneul why did you run? What if you got hurt?” Donghae said as he catches his niece. 

The girl suddenly looks at Donghae. 

“Uncle Hae he is the Jewel, look he’s beautiful.” Haneul said. 

Hyukjae looks at the said Uncle of the little girl, Donghae who also looks at the famous Jewel at the same time widens his eyes as well as Hyukjae. 

“Hyukkie,” 

“Hae,” 

Both said at the same time.

Hyukjae and Donghae can’t believe to see each other that moment. Hyukjae was just actually thinking about Donghae and then all of a sudden he appears in front of him, while Donghae who’s planning to look for him suddenly found Hyukjae. What a coincidence. 

“You’re the Jewel.” Donghae confirms. 

Hyukjae blinks and then he smiles at him. 

“Guilty.” Hyukjae said and then nods.

Donghae then leads his niece closer to Hyukjae. They both sit on the chair provided for them. The little girl looks confused at the two males. 

“It’s good to see you Hyukkie. I was planning to search for you actually.” Donghae can’t help but to say. 

“Really?” Hyukjae asks. He feels happy all of a sudden. 

“Yes. I really can’t believe I’ll see you here.” Donghae said. 

On the other hand the little girl who’s been ignored can’t take it anymore. 

“Uncleeeeeeee Hae~” She exclaimed getting her Uncle and Hyukjae’s attention. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Donghae asks. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you know the Jewel?” She asks and then she pouts. 

Donghae and even Hyukjae chuckled at her cuteness. 

“I didn’t know he’s the Jewel sweetheart, until now. Oh he’s Uncle Hyukkie by the way, he’s Uncle Hae’s friend.” Donghae said introducing Hyukjae to his niece. 

Haneul looks at Hyukjae. Actually she could tell that his Uncle’s happy seeing the Jewel and the little girl tends to be jealous of thinking that her Uncle likes other person than her. She pouted. 

Donghae who clearly knows that attitude of his beloved niece decided to add another thing that will surely be the way for her to like Hyukjae. 

“Sweetheart do you know that Uncle Hyukkie loves strawberry milk?” Donghae suddenly said. 

The little girl stops pouting and then she looks at Hyukjae with bright eyes. 

“You really, really love strawberry milk?” she asks. 

“More than anything.” Hyukjae said smiling at her. 

And just that Haneul gave him a wide smile and… 

“Uncle Hyukkie I really, really love strawberry milk too and since you love it I love you now too.” Haneul declares.

Hyukjae can’t believe how fast she changes her attitude towards him with just knowing that he loves strawberry milk. He’s quite clueless how it happened by the way. 

Donghae who saw the clueless expression decided to explain. 

“Haneul believes that anyone who loves strawberry milk is a good person and that she should love them because they share the same love for that milk.” Donghae explains. 

Hyukjae nods in understanding and then he goes to business. 

“So you came here to know your future right? Little Haneul?” Hyukjae asks Haneul. 

Haneul looks clueless. 

“You know my name? “ She asks instead of answering Hyukjae. 

“Hae told me about you.” Hyukjae answered. “You want me start reading so that you’ll know what will happen to you in the future?” Hyukjae asks. 

Haneul gave him a look of confusion again. 

“Actually Hyukkie, Haneul came here just to see the Jewel. She doesn’t have any idea about the fortune telling.” Donghae answered. 

“Oh, I see. So you’re not here for the fortune telling?” Hyukjae asks. 

Donghae doesn’t want to end the night just like that so he decides that since its Hyukjae, he might as well try asking for a fortune telling from him. 

“Well since we’re here how about reading my future Hyukkie?” Donghae asks. 

Hyukjae stares at Donghae. 

“You really want to?” he asks. 

Donghae nods at him. 

Hyukjae smiles at him and then started shuffling his cards. He was about to ask Donghae to pick cards of his choice when Haneul suddenly speaks. 

“Uncle Hyukkie do you have strawberry milk here? I’m thirsty.” The little girl asks cutely. 

Hyukjae looks at Haneul, Donghae almost smack his forehead for his niece’s great timing. 

And then Sungmin suddenly appears. The reading takes long and he’s also curious of what happen to the man and his niece.

“Hyuk?” Sungmin calls.

Donghae, Hyukjae and Haneul look at the man who enters.

“Minnie.” Hyukjae calls back.

 _‘So he’s Minnie. He’s Hyukkie’s brother.’_ _Donghae thought._

“Is everything alright?” Sungmin asks.

And before Hyukjae could answer, Haneul speaks once again.

“Uncle Hyukkie, Uncle Hae I want strawberry milk~” Haneul chirps.

Hyukjae and Donghae look at the little girl. Hyukjae then turn his attention to Sungmin as if asking for help.

Sungmin saw that Hyukjae’s holding his cards and he immediately gets what Hyukjae’s trying to say to him.

“Little one…” Sungmin called the attention of Haneul.

Haneul looks at him.

“Uncle Hyukkie needs to do something so he can’t get you your strawberry milk.” Sungmin started.

The little girl was about to pout when Sungmin speaks again.

“How about I’ll be the one who’ll get it for you? Or maybe you could come with me, so that you’ll see how many strawberry milk Uncle Hyukkie has?” Sungmin asks the little girl.

Haneul eyes lights up and she smiles.

“I’ll come with you.” Haneul immediately agrees.

Hyukjae’s eyes widen when he hears about Sungmin talking about his precious strawberry milk but since it’s for Haneul then maybe he could let it pass. The girl’s adorable, and he’s willing to share his strawberry milk with her.

Donghae can’t believe that his niece easily agrees, not that he doesn’t trust Hyukjae’s brother, but his niece can easily be persuaded just because of that strawberry milk. Donghae shakes his head.

“Uncle Hae can I come with... with…” Haneul doesn’t know what Sungmin’s name is.

“Minnie. You can call me Uncle Minnie.” Sungmin gave her his name.

Haneul looks at Sungmin gave him a smile and then turn her attention back to his Uncle.

“Can I come with Uncle Minnie? Please Uncle Hae~” Haneul pleads and then gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Of course Donghae couldn’t resist that.

“Alright. Just don’t give Uncle Minnie trouble, okay?” Donghae said.

Haneul smiles brightly at her Uncle and then hugs him quickly before she goes to where Sungmin is.

“Let’s go Uncle Minnie.” She said.

Sungmin takes Haneul’s hand.

“Let’s go little one.” Sungmin said and before he takes Haneul towards Hyukjae and his trailer where he stocks his strawberry milk he nods at Hyukjae and Donghae.

Donghae nods at him and Hyukjae muttered him a simple thank you. Sungmin then gave Hyukjae a knowing look.

Hyukjae looks confused and then Sungmin looks at Donghae and then turns towards Hyukjae his attention. He immediately gets it. Sungmin wants details. And he could only shake his head on that.

Haneul being the impatient one tugs Sungmin’s hand.

“Uncle Minnie let’s go.” She said.

Minnie nods at her

“Let’s go now.” Sungmin said. He gave one last look to Donghae and Hyukjae before he and Haneul left the tent.

\- - - - -

When Hyukjae and Donghae are the only ones left onside the tent…

“I’m so sorry for the trouble.” Donghae apologizes.

Hyukjae shakes his head.

“No it’s alright.” He replied. “So shall we start?” he then asks.

Donghae nods at him and Hyukjae shuffle his cards again. After that he ask Donghae to pick cards and Donghae did. Now the cards are now lying at the table waiting to be flipped.

“I’ll start reading now Hae.” Hyukjae said.

Donghae nods at him.

Actually for Donghae he doesn’t really mind what Hyukjae would see on his future. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in Hyukjae but he’s really the type that doesn’t really pay attention in such things, because for him, he makes his own future.

Hyukjae started flipping the cards and he smiled at the good fortune that’s ahead of Donghae.

“Prosperity would still be in your way. Your business would still be at its prime.” Hyukjae started reading.

Donghae nods at it. Of course he already knows that. Base on the statistic reports everything’s perfect in his company.

Hyukjae flips the cards again.

“Success embraces you. Your career would still be in its good way.” Hyukjae said smiling at him.

Donghae nods again and ask him to continue.

Hyukjae continues reading Donghae’s future. Luckily everything that Hyukjae sees in Donghae’s future is all positive things and he’s quite amazed how lucky Donghae is. Yes, indeed there are people who are really lucky and he’s happy for Donghae’s bright future.

When three cards are left Donghae asks what’s the cards are for.

“Those three cards, what do they represent?” Donghae asks.

Hyukjae looks at Donghae and then without blinking he says the words…

“The matters of your heart.”

Donghae almost forget about that part. Well maybe if he still hasn’t met Hyukjae, he would be willing to listen to the reading regarding his love life. But now that he met Hyukjae he doesn’t care about it. Because for him he’s sure in himself that he wants Hyukjae to be part of his future.

Hyukjae on the other hand doesn’t know, but he suddenly feels nervous about the last three cards, the cards that say something about Donghae’s future life with someone.

Something stirs inside him just thinking about it, but he knows that he can’t avoid reading it. And whatever he’ll see in Donghae’s future, he’ll tell it to him honestly.

Hyukjae then slowly flips the card one by one and when he finished flipping it all Hyukjae’s heart almost stops upon what the cards are saying. 

Hyukjae felt so many emotions. His heart feels like it would burst any moment. Why? It’s because Hyukjae just saw himself on Donghae’s future.

Hyukjae saw himself with Donghae. His very own self is bearing a look of pure happiness and contentment with just Donghae by his side.

Hyukjae just by seeing that future his heart almost burst from happiness, it’s as if he could feel the future already.

The feeling is overwhelming him. That moment he’s not really sure if it’s Donghae’s future he’s reading or was it he’s very own future because he keeps seeing himself with Donghae and he’s sure that he looks happy in all of that.

He looks at Donghae. He looks at the man who would be part of his future. He asks himself if it’s all right to really spend his life with Donghae and that could he fall in love with him and there’s this voice that doesn’t hesitate to answer the word yes to his question.

And just then Hyukjae remember something and he realized that Donghae and him aren’t meant to be together.

Donghae who’s just staring at Hyukjae since he started reading the last three cards started to get worried when Hyukjae keep silent.

He’s about to ask him what’s wrong when Hyukjae suddenly looks at him. He saw something in Hyukjae’s eyes, something close to love and he has to blink his eyes to make sure of it and then he noticed the changes. Hyukjae’s eyes look cold.

“Hyukkie are you alright?” Donghae asks.

Hyukjae hearing Donghae’s voice snaps out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine Donghae.” Hyukjae said.

If Donghae noticed the tone and difference in Hyukjae’s voice, he doesn’t say a thing including the sudden change on how Hyukjae calls him.

“I’m fine.” Hyukjae said.

“So what did you see? Did you see me together with you in the near future?” Donghae asks. Well he’s half teasing and half hinting that he likes the man in front of him.

And Donghae’s expecting a blush or even a shy answer from the red hair but Hyukjae looks stunned hearing his words and the look that reflects on Hyukjae’s eyes says that Donghae guessed it right.

Donghae saw it and will never forget about it.

Hyukjae realizing that he’s giving away himself composed himself.

“I’m the fortuneteller here Donghae, so don’t put words on my mouth.” Hyukjae said seriously.

Donghae almost frown hearing that tone again. Hyukjae suddenly changed his attitude towards him and he wonders why.

“Then tell me what did you see?” Donghae asks looking straightly in Hyukjae’s eyes.

Hyukjae takes a deep breath before he finally speaks the words that he swore to himself never to speak when it comes to reading someone’s fate…

“You’ll meet a sweet woman and you’ll eventually marry her and spend your life together.”

And that is to lie….

\- - - - -   
  
Donghae frowns hearing Hyukjae’s reading. Him? Marrying a woman? That would be a lie. Because right now the one he wants to spend his life with is the man in front of him. And before Donghae could stop himself the words left his mouth. 

“You’re lying, Hyukjae.” Donghae said. 

Hyukjae almost made a huge reaction about Donghae’s words because he’s really lying, but he needs to keep his serious façade. 

“Don’t accuse me of things Lee Donghae. You don’t know me.” He said. “And I’m just reading what the cards are telling me.” He added. 

Hyukjae could’ve fooled him but Donghae is a businessman and he knows when someone’s lying to him. He’s not a successful businessman for nothing. And right now he could see that Hyukjae’s lying and besides he could tell that Hyukjae’s not a pro when it comes to fooling someone. 

“Don’t tell me such lies Hyukjae. Tell me what did you see? Did you see yourself together with me? Answer me honestly Hyukjae.” Donghae ask, his voice almost rising. 

He doesn’t care if he sounds so confident, because frankly speaking confidence be damned. He saw the look in Hyukjae’s eyes earlier and he may not be sure if its really love, but he damn well know that it’s close to it and he can’t accept that Hyukjae won’t just admit it. 

“I told you what I saw, so stop bugging me already.” Hyukjae said. He’s getting nervous, he’s now thinking if Donghae can also see the future because all the things he’s saying are accurate. 

Hyukjae then stood up from the chair he’s sitting. 

“Fortune reading is over, please leave now.” Hyukjae said and prepares to distance himself from Donghae but by holding the latter was fast enough to stop him onto his arm. 

“Let go of me.” Hyukjae commanded. 

“No, unless you’ll tell me why are you’re acting like this.” Donghae said. 

“I’m not doing anything. I’m done with the fortune telling today. Can you leave now and let me take a rest?” Hyukjae said. 

“Not until you tell me the truth.” Donghae said persistently. He won’t let Hyukjae go unless he explains the sudden changed in his attitude. 

Hyukjae frowns at Donghae. He’s wondering why Hyukjae’s making it so hard for him. Why can’t he just accept what he just told him? 

Donghae never take his eyes off from Hyukjae, both looking at one another and then the silent staring breaks off when they heard a familiar voice. 

“Uncle Hae, Uncle Hyukkie I’m back~” Haneul said as she runs towards them. 

Sungmin who’s not far behind the bouncing bundle of joy saw that Donghae’s holding Hyukjae’s arm and looks like there’s something going on between them. 

And Sungmin, the protective brother he is, gives Donghae a hard look. Donghae lets go of Hyukjae’s arms not because he’s afraid of Sungmin but because his niece was also staring at him and Hyukjae. 

“Is there something wrong?” Sungmin breaks off the silence. 

“Nothing Minnie. I’m done with the reading. They’re going home now.” Hyukjae said. 

And it’s as if Hyukjae’s word matches up with what Haneul’s been thinking because she suddenly says… 

“Uncle Hae let’s go home.” Haneul said. 

Donghae takes a deep breath and then reluctantly let go of Hyukjae. 

“It’s getting late sweetheart, yes, we should go home.” Donghae said looking at his niece. Then he looks back at Hyukjae. 

“Thank you for the reading Hyukkie. I’ll see you again.” Donghae said and then gives Hyukjae a look that says he’s letting him be for now. 

Hyukjae doesn’t say a thing and just looks at him. 

“Bye-bye Uncle Hyukkie. Bye-bye Uncle Minnie.” Haneul said as she waves at them. 

Hyukjae smiles at the little girl and waves at her a little. 

Donghae then gives Hyukjae one last look before he led his niece to the exit of the tent. When Donghae passed by Sungmin, the guy gives him a scrutinizing look and Donghae brushes it off. He doesn’t care about him anyway. 

After Donghae and Haneul left… 

“Hyuk what hap-” Before Sungmin could finish his sentence Hyukjae speaks. 

“Not now Minnie.” Hyukjae said. 

“But Hyuk-“ 

“Please.” Hyukjae pleads and Sungmin understood. Hyukjae would tell him about it when he’s ready. 

\- - - - - 

That night Hyukjae lies on his bed thinking of what just happened. What he saw for the future bothers him and it’s not helping him to get some sleep. 

He just broke a vow not to tell a lie about someone else’s destiny and to think he’s even part of that destiny. But what could he do? He was shocked, no he was utterly terrified upon seeing the future. 

He knows that it’s not hard to fall in love with Donghae. He knows it because he’s been thinking about Donghae since the first day and he never forgets about him, but seeing the future with him… it brought lots of emotions from him and it scared him. 

For the past years he’s been avoiding reading his own future and now all of a sudden just by accident he saw his future. Yes indeed he saw a bright future with Donghae but still its scares him. 

In order to be with Donghae surely he needs to leave his circus family right? He’s not sure if he can do that. Can he leave the people who treat him as their own family despite having no blood relations with them? And besides Donghae obviously came from a prominent family, rich, famous… he’s got everything, while him? He can’t offer him anything. Their status in life is clearly opposites. 

And also he promised to his mother that he’d take good care of his father. He won’t leave his side no matter what. 

For Hyukjae the people who gave the meaning of the word family are the people that he should prioritize first. They should be the first one on his list and sadly to say he’s willing to give up what he and Donghae could ever have. 

\- - - - - 

While Hyukjae’s determined to give up his and Donghae’s future, for a certain businessman, determination fills his heart and mind. He’s been waiting and searching for so long and now that he finally found Hyukjae, he won’t ever let him go. 

Meeting Hyukjae is one of the best things that happened in his life even though he barely knows him; he could feel that he’s the one that he wants to spend his life with. Maybe it was love at first sight or whatever you could call it, but he’s the one feeling it and he’s sure that he’d be a fool if he’ll let go of Hyukjae.

No one should dictate him on what his future will be, because he’s the one creating his own future and by hook or by crook he’ll make Hyukjae a part of it.

Donghae decided to sleep. He’s got a lot of things to do tomorrow and a certain fortuneteller named Lee Hyukjae is involved in that.

\- - - - -

The next day Hyukjae tried to act like nothing happened. Sungmin though he’s been itching to asks Hyukjae what’s between him and the man called Uncle Hae by that little girl, he tried to restrict himself from cornering his brother and ask him about it.

Hyukjae needs space and he’ll ask help when he needs it.

Hyukjae is currently helping Sungmin cooks for their brothers and sisters who are practicing when suddenly one of their brothers, the one who’s excellent with the trapeze, calls him and told him that someone’s looking for him.

Hyukjae wonders who his guest was. He decided to check it out and the moment he left the tent where he and Sungmin are cooking, his eyes widen seeing the person that one of his hyung was talking about.

There standing in front of him was Donghae.

Donghae takes an indefinite leave from work starting that day. He doesn’t care if everyone’s busy, he’s the president of the company, and he hired the best people as his employees for the job, so they better do their responsibility.

Donghae’s goal for now is all about Hyukjae.

“W-what are you doing here?” Hyukjae asks the moment he knows that Donghae is his visitor.

“I came here to talk.” Donghae said.

Hyukjae looks at his brothers and sisters who are now curiously looking at them. He walks towards Donghae, takes his hand and then leads him towards the side where they could talk without his brothers and sisters hearing about it.

When they reached the side Hyukjae let go of Donghae’s hand.

“Why are you here?” Hyukjae asks immediately.

“You know very well why I’m here Hyukkie. Last night, it’s obvious that you’re lying. Now tell me, why did you lie to me? Tell me what you really saw last night on those cards.” Donghae asks.

“I already told you what I saw. Why can’t you believe me?” Hyukjae said.

“Because I can feel that you’re lying and you’re not a very good liar, Hyukjae.” Donghae said calling him by his real name.

Donghae is giving Hyukjae a hard time to lie. He’s not expecting Donghae to show up and ask him once again. He already made a decision and that is not to do anything with Donghae ever again. Donghae’s introducing feelings and emotions that scare him.

Something that he feels for the first time made him feel scared. He’s so afraid of it and the best way not to be scared of it was to avoid it. 

“Then what you’re feeling is wrong because I am not lying to you. So if you’ll excuse me, I am doing something important and you’re wasting my time.” Hyukjae said and then walk passed Donghae but before he could go away from him Donghae grab his arm, making him stop. 

“Let go of me.” Hyukjae said as he tried to escape from Donghae’s grasp. 

“No.” Was the only thing that Donghae said. 

“I said let go of me Donghae.” Hyukjae said raising his voice. 

“I won’t let you go Hyukjae. Tell me why are you so afraid to admit what you just seen?” Donghae persistently asks. 

“I am not afraid, just let go Donghae.” Hyukjae said. 

Donghae was about to say something when they heard another voice. 

“Hyuk said to let go, didn’t you hear it?” 

Hyukjae and Donghae look at the new comer and saw Sungmin looking at Donghae seriously. 

“It’s between me and Hyukjae so don’t butt in.” Donghae said serious and dangerous tone. 

“Don’t tell me to butt off because that’s my brother that you’re holding. And may I remind you that you’re in our place. I don’t care who the hell you are but I can sue you for this.” Sungmin said with the same tone as Donghae’s. 

But Donghae didn’t budge. He’s determined to talk to Hyukjae and he’ll do anything to prevent Sungmin from interrupting him, but when Hyukjae suddenly asks him in a pleading voice all Donghae’s determination crumbled. 

“Please Hae… just let go.” Hyukjae said. He’s afraid of what will happen if Donghae and Sungmin fight. His brother Sungmin is never the one to initiate a fight but he’s definitely the type that would hold back. His brother knows martial arts and he’s excellent on it. 

Donghae looks at Hyukjae and saw the pleading look in his face and he sighs. Donghae couldn’t do anything but to let go of Hyukjae. 

Donghae can’t believe how much effect Hyukjae has on him. Yes, indeed he barely knows him but he can’t bear to disappoint Hyukjae and see that look on his face. 

“I won’t stop until you tell me the truth Hyukkie.” Donghae whispers to Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae just stares at him and with a last long look to Hyukjae, Donghae left. 

Donghae passed Sungmin and Sungmin just glares at him. 

Donghae doesn’t really care. 

When Donghae left, Sungmin goes to Hyukjae immediately. 

“Are you alright Hyuk?” Sungmin asks his brother in concerned. 

“I’m fine Minnie. Don’t worry about me.” Hyukjae answered. 

“You and that guy… is there something that we need to know about it?” Sungmin can’t help but to ask. 

Hyukjae opens his mouth but words won’t come out from it. Hyukjae then shakes his head no. 

“Nothing to worry about Minnie.” Hyukjae said. It’s better if no one knows about what’s happening between him and Donghae. 

Sungmin the ever-understanding brother knows that Hyukjae really doesn’t want to talk about it. And again he’ll let him be. 

\- - - - - 

For the next days Donghae and Hyukjae play the game of cat and mouse. Donghae would always try and talk to Hyukjae but Hyukjae’s on guard. He never let Donghae get near him. He’s clearly avoiding him with all cost and it’s frustrating the latter. 

Sungmin or any of the circus members would always surround Hyukjae, and Donghae bet that it’s all courtesy of Sungmin or maybe Hyukjae really try his hardest to avoid him. 

Hyukjae is doing everything just to avoid Donghae. He’s trying his best not to see him, because he could feel that deep inside him, he’s starting to fall for Donghae and its scaring him. He can’t actually understand himself, but the more he avoids Donghae the more he longs for him. But every time he thinks about the differences between them and the scary and new feelings that Donghae keeps introducing to him, he continues to avoid him as much as possible. 

The emotion that he’s feeling right now made him terrified. It’s the first time he had felt that way and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He knows that he’s in love and he also knows that he’s scared about it. And the best solution for it that he could think of is to run away from it. 

Donghae on the other hand, keeps on coming back for Hyukjae because he really likes him. No scratch that he loves him already. Its funny how he easily falls for someone he barely knew and just talked for an hour compare for the time he’s been waiting for him. Donghae doesn’t question about it because he’s letting his emotion takes over him. 

He keeps on coming back to Hyukjae although it’s obvious that Hyukjae doesn’t want to see him and clearly avoids him and it really frustrates Donghae. 

It frustrates him the most because he knows that Hyukjae feels something for him. Every time he sees Hyukjae he could see the emotion that is reflecting on his eyes and Donghae isn’t dumb and numb not to feel it. 

Donghae knows and he could feel that both of them feel something for each other and there could be something between them if only Hyukjae would allow it. He could be anything that Hyukjae needs if only he would let him. And Donghae feels worse because he knows very well that Hyukjae’s just holding back. 

They continue that cycle for days, with Hyukjae running away from Donghae and Donghae running after him. Donghae is a persistent one and he believes that one day Hyukjae would get tired of running or he’ll catch him. All he needs to do is to continue what he’s doing and wait for the perfect timing. 

And indeed just what Donghae predicted the perfect timing comes and he catches Hyukjae. 

\- - - - -

It was a cold night when Donghae gets the perfect chance to talk to Hyukjae. It’s the same time where the circus has an event and Hyukjae did a lot of fortune telling.

Donghae didn’t show himself all day and instead he just waits for Hyukjae to be alone.

Hyukjae just finished his fortune telling and he’s really tired. Sungmin wasn’t there with him because Sungmin’s helping their other brothers and sisters. It was a long and tiring night for all of them.

Hyukjae just finished arranging all his things on his fortune telling tent. And when he’s sure that everything’s in place, he left the tent and heads towards his trailer where he’ll take a rest.

Donghae saw Hyukjae left the tent and he follows him silently. He follows Hyukjae until he gets inside a trailer and Donghae didn’t waste time to enter it.

Hyukjae was about to lie on his bed when he suddenly hears the door of his trailer opens and when he looks on it his eyes widen seeing Donghae closing the door.

“What are you doing here?” Hyukjae asks.

Donghae looks at Hyukjae.

“I told you that I wouldn’t stop until I hear the truth from you.” Donghae said and then slowly walks towards Hyukjae.

Hyukjae steps backward.

“Stop right there. I already told you the truth, why won’t you leave me alone?” Hyukjae asks.

Donghae continue to walk towards Hyukjae and Hyukjae continues to step backwards until his back touched the wall of his trailer.

“Because I know that you’re lying.” Donghae said as he stops in front of Hyukjae.

Hyukjae got nervous, now that he’s trapped between the wall and Donghae’s body in front of him.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not lying? Why can’t you just accept to yourself what I told you?” Hyukjae said raising his voice and at the same time his heart started beating faster.

“Because I can’t accept that you’re not a part of my future!” Donghae said with the same tone as Hyukjae and placing his hands between Hyukjae’s head.

“T-there’s nothing you can do about it. J-just accept it.” Hyukjae said. He can’t help but to tremble because Donghae’s so close to him and it’s making him nervous.

Donghae’s getting frustrated by Hyukjae’s lies. He can see what’s hidden behind his eyes, the emotions that he’s holding back. Why can’t he just admit it to him that he feels the same?

Donghae looks at Hyukjae and he could feel himself shivers from the way Donghae’s staring at him. And then Donghae started speaking again and his words shocked him.

“I love you and I know you love me too so what’s stopping you from admitting it?” Donghae said almost screaming it to him. He doesn’t plan to say it that way but he’s really frustrated on Hyukjae.

Hyukjae knows about Donghae’s feelings but hearing it from Donghae’s own mouth is still overwhelming. So many emotions come surging in him and it made him speechless for a while. He doesn’t t know what to say.

“Tell me you love me too Hyukkie.” Donghae said now in a sweet tone and hearing it, Hyukjae almost says that he loves him too, but the terrified feeling wins over him and instead of admitting that he loves Donghae, Hyukjae lied again.

“I don’t love you.” Hyukjae said but he avoids Donghae’s eyes.

Donghae frowns hearing it. That’s an obvious lie and Hyukjae can’t even look at him in the eye.

“That’s a lie and you know it Hyukjae. You can’t even look at me when you said it.” Donghae said. Donghae wonders why Hyukjae have to be so stubborn.

Hyukjae bit his lips because he’s really lying. But he already made a decision and he’s going to stick to it. And with a determine look Hyukjae looks at Donghae in the eye and say the biggest lie that he ever said in his entire life.

“I don’t love you and I’ll never love you. Accept it and be done with it.” Hyukjae said in a serious and cold tone.

Donghae clench his fist. The coldness in his Hyukjae’s voice and the lie he keeps telling him is making him mad and at the same time it hurts him. He knows that Hyukjae’s lying but still hearing the words that he doesn’t love him is like a spear that pierces through his heart.

“Y-you’re just telling this to drive me away. You can’t actually mean it. Why can’t you just admit that we have a future together?” Donghae said and he couldn’t believe that he’s actually affected by Hyukjae’s words. Even though he knows it’s a lie, it hurts him. God, it really hurts him.

Seeing Donghae’s state and hearing his voice slightly off, Hyukjae almost break his facade and hugs Donghae and tell him he loves him too, but he needs to restrict himself. He made a decision and he’s going to do it and seeing Donghae like that is the perfect chance to drive Donghae away.

“I am not lying. I am the fortuneteller and I know what I saw. You and I don’t have a future together. We will never have a future together. Just accept it because no matter what you do you’ll never be a part of my future and I’ll do everything to make sure of it.” Hyukjae said in his coldest tone and his face defines no emotion.

Donghae hearing the coldness in Hyukjae’s voice and seeing his face with no emotion, like he really doesn’t care, made Donghae mad and his left hand that’s placed on the side of Hyukjae’s head quickly grabs Hyukjae’s nape and then without warning he pulls Hyukjae’s face forward and kisses him.

Hyukjae was shocked at Donghae’s sudden action. He didn’t expect it and that made him immobile for a while.

Donghae kisses Hyukjae hard. Donghae pours everything on that kiss. The frustration, the longing and the love he felt for Hyukjae, he put it all on that kiss.

Donghae tastes Hyukjae’s lips and it’s sweet and addicting. His lips move and he wants to taste Hyukjae’s sweetness. Donghae move his lips and demands for entrance and by doing that the immobile Hyukjae finally snap out of his shocked and he tried to push Donghae away.

Donghae gets a hold of Hyukjae’s hands that are trying to push him away and he deepens the kiss.

Hyukjae is starting to get weak from the way Donghae’s kissing him. It’s his first kiss and he doesn’t know what to do and it overwhelms him. This is the first time he’s been kissed and he got to admit that it feels good.

Donghae could feel that Hyukjae’s starting to get weak under his ministrations and Donghae takes advantage of that. He let go of one of Hyukjae’s hand and put it on Hyukjae’s waist and then pulls him closer.

The sudden pull startled Hyukjae making him gasp. Donghae take that chance to slip his tongue inside Hyukjae’s sweet cavern.

Donghae explores Hyukjae’s mouth, tasting the sweetness in Hyukjae. Hyukjae is getting drunk on Donghae’s kisses and he can’t help but to let out a moan on it.

Donghae hears the moan and it sound sweet in his ears. Donghae coax Hyukjae to kiss back. He tried everything he knows when it comes to kissing and it is intoxicating Hyukjae and before Hyukjae knows it he just finds himself answering Donghae’s kisses with equal fervor.

Donghae and Hyukjae kiss for a good amount of time, pouring everything on those kisses. Donghae’s hands are now place on Hyukjae’s waist and Hyukjae’s arms are encircling Donghae’s neck.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Like if they let go now everything’s going to fade away.

Hyukjae’s already drunk on Donghae’s kisses. He’s starting to loose himself on those kisses and then suddenly Donghae breaks off the kiss.

Hyukjae who close his eyes in the middle of their kiss opens it immediately and he’s surprised to see the fire he sees in Donghae’s eyes. It’s not a fire of passion but a fire of anger.

Hyukjae doesn’t know how to react on that. He’s not expecting that kind of emotion from Donghae. And then Donghae suddenly lets go of him like he’s burn.

Then with a cold voice Donghae speaks.

“You tell me that you don’t love me but your kiss says otherwise. Don’t take me for a fool Hyukjae. At least admit it to yourself that you like me.” Donghae said and then he left the trailer, slamming the door hard.

Hyukjae weakly slides on the floor after Donghae left. The look of anger on Donghae’s eyes haunts him. He can’t take the anger on it. But he knows it’s his fault. He’s the one at fault there for being so scared of what he’s feeling and what the future might bring.

But that’s what he wanted, right? He wanted to drive Donghae away from him. And now that obviously Donghae’s mad at him, he should be happy now that he successfully drives him away. But instead of being happy, tears started to fall in his face and soon he’s sobbing.

It hurts him. His decision hurts him and of course no one should be blame about it but himself. It’s the consequences of being scared.

That night Hyukjae let himself cry to sleep because the next day he should forget about a certain man named Lee Donghae.

\- - - - -

For the next days, traces of Donghae vanished. He didn’t visit Hyukjae anymore. Hyukjae expected it but still deep inside his heart there’s this part of him that’s hoping that he would return. But there’s also a part of him that keep scolding him, telling him that he’s the one who’s responsible for Donghae leaving him so he better accepts it.

And though Hyukjae tried to hide his sadness about it, still Sungmin, their appa and the rest of his brothers and sisters at the circus noticed that Hyukjae’s not that cheerful anymore and they are worried about him.

Hyukjae try to forget Donghae with the help of his fortune telling but still he can’t help but to think of Donghae from time to time.

And at the moment, he’s doing a fortune telling for his last customer. A young girl well in Hyukjae’s opinion, they look like they are at the same age.

Hyukjae’s last customer is actually friendly and cheerful and from the way she dresses, it’s obvious that she came from a rich family.

Her name is Ae Cha. Hyukjae can’t help but to smile at the meaning of the name. It means loving daughter. And from the way she talks to Hyukjae about her family it’s so obvious that she’s living by her name. She’s a loving daughter indeed.

Hyukjae enjoyed talking to her. Beside from being cheerful, Ae Cha also talks a lot and she’s honest, one thing that Hyukjae likes about her. And also her reactions every time Hyukjae would tell her his readings are cute and epic because she always inserts adorable and a story comment on it.

When it was time to read something that concerns the matter of her heart, Ae Cha told Hyukjae that she likes someone. She said that she likes one of her father’s business associates.

But then she still ask what will be her future when it comes to her love life and then Hyukjae do a fortune telling about it.

Hyukjae could see a bright future for her. He knows that she’ll be happy and he told her all about it. She’s ecstatic and thrilled on it. She even said that if she’s going to get married, especially if she‘s marrying the one that she liked, she’s definitely inviting him.

Hyukjae smiles at the girl. He’s happy to give her a bright inspiration and motivation.

When Ae Cha left, Hyukjae’s smile fades away and he sighs. It’s been a week since the last time he saw Donghae and he’s really missing him. But he knows that he should be strong. He already chose that path and he should be a man and be responsible for his decisions.

\- - - - -

The days continue to pass by and Hyukjae said to himself that his world should continue to revolve with or without Donghae.

Hyukjae was currently waiting for the last person who he’ll do a fortune telling, one night. He had a long day and all he wants is to take a rest.

Hyukjae waits patiently for his last customer. Minutes passed and Hyukjae thought he doesn’t have any customers left so he stood up and started arranging his things, but just then someone enters the tent.

Hyukjae looks at the one that just enter and he smiled seeing who it is.

It was Ae Cha and she’s smiling widely at him.

“Jewel, oh dear Jewel.” Ae Cha calls Hyukjae by name he’s famous for. Whenever he’s called like that Hyukjae would always gets embarrassed by it.

Ae Cha saw that and she giggles. She really likes the fortuneteller Jewel.

“You’re so cute.” Ae Cha commented.

“I’m not.” Hyukjae said.

“You are and just accept it.” Ae Cha said and then she noticed the already arrange things of Hyukjae.

“Uhm are you done with the fortune telling?” She asks.

Hyukjae seeing the hopeful look of Ae Cha doesn’t need his cards to know that she wants him to do a fortune telling for her.

“Not yet. Do you want me to read something for you?” Hyukjae asks.

Ae Cha smiled brightly.

“Yes, please.” She said.

Hyukjae then gets his cards once again and sits on his chair. He signals Ae Cha to sits on the chair opposite to him but Ae Cha didn’t move.

“Ae Cha?” Hyukjae calls her. “Is there something wrong?” Hyukjae asks.

Ae Cha shakes her head. 

“No, actually something happened and it’s more than alright.” Ae Cha said. 

“What is it?” Hyukjae asks in curiosity. 

“Remember your prediction for me? You said that soon I’ll be happy, right?” Ae Cha said. 

Hyukjae nods at her. He clearly remembers her bright future ahead. 

Ae Cha smiled widely at him. 

“I’m happy now. Hyukjae your prediction come true. You really saw it. I’m getting married now.” She said to him excitedly. 

Hyukjae hearing what Ae Cha he let out as mile. He’s genuinely happy for her. 

“Congratulations.” Hyukjae said. 

“Thank you. Uhm can we… Can we ask for you to read what would be our future? Please?” Ae Cha asks him.

“Sure. It would be my pleasure.” Hyukjae said without hesitation. “But we need to do it when you’re fiancé is around.” Hyukjae added. 

“Oh he’s here. Wait let me call him okay.” Ae Cha said. 

Hyukjae nods at her. Ae Cha quickly leaves the tent and Hyukjae started arranging his things again. Hyukjae was in the middle of shuffling his cards when Ae Cha returns together with her fiancé. Hyukjae prepares a smile for them. But when he looks up, he almost drops his card seeing whom Ae Cha’s fiancé is. 

There beside Ae Cha was the man Hyukjae’s been longing to see. The man named Lee Donghae. 

“Hyukjae, Hyukjae.” Ae Cha calls him, now both she and Donghae are standing in front of him. Hyukjae didn’t even notice it. 

“Ae Cha.” he said. 

“Can we sit?” She asks. 

Hyukjae could only nod. He’s still shocked that Donghae’s right in front of him. 

When both Donghae and Ae Cha are settled on their chairs, the lady started speaking. 

“Hyukjae, Hyukjae. Remember the guy I told you the last time? The guy that I really, really like...” Ae Cha said. 

Hyukjae could only nod at he. He is looking at Donghae and Hyukjae couldn’t help but to feel a pang of hurt when Donghae looks at him like they didn’t even know each other. 

“He’s the one I was talking about. Lee Donghae and now he’s my fiancé.” Ae Cha continues. 

Hyukjae hearing the word fiancé could feel like his heart breaks into millions of pieces but of course he can’t show to them especially to Donghae that he’s hurting and instead he gave them a smile and greets them. 

“C-congratulations.” Hyukjae said though he tried to act normally he doesn’t expect his voice to crack when he say his greeting. 

“Thank you Hyukjae. Now please read our future together. I really want to know what would happen for us as a married couple in the future.” Ae Cha. 

Hyukjae nods and started shuffling his cards once again. He tried so hard not to show that he’s shaking as he shuffles his cards. 

He’s shaking because he could feel that Donghae’s staring at him and remembering the blank look on Donghae’s face made his heart ache so much. 

Like the usual Hyukjae asks Ae Cha and he don’t know where he got his courage to ask Donghae to choose the cards that will be his basis for his reading. 

When everything’s done Hyukjae started reading… 

With every shuffle of the cards and Ae Cha’s questions, Hyukjae could feel that he’s dying and then gets revive for him to eventually die again. 

Hyukjae could see a bright and happy future as he reads the cards that Donghae and Ae cha chose. Hyukjae of course being the fortuneteller is supposed to say to them the good news. 

But with every word that he says about the happy future ahead for the two, Hyukjae could feel that he’s slowly killing himself. He never knew that delivering such good news could really hurt someone and apparently that someone is him. 

After the fortune telling is done Ae Cha looks satisfied because she can’t help but to smile widely. 

“Thank you so much Hyukjae. You made me happy by what you’ve said.” Ae Cha said. 

“No need to thank me. I... I’m just saying what I saw.” Hyukjae said. 

“Again thank you Hyukjae. Come to our wedding okay.” Ae Cha invited him. And Hyukjae forces a smile on her. 

Ae Cha then looks at Donghae. 

“Hae let’s go now?” She asks. 

Donghae smiles sweetly at her. 

“Go to the car first sweetheart. I’ll ask your friend a few questions.” Donghae said and Hyukjae gets nervous hearing that Donghae wants to stay. 

Ae Cha giggles. 

“You just want to have a personal fortune telling.” She said. 

Donghae laughs and Hyukjae swear that he wish that he’s the one making Donghae laugh like. 

“Guilty.” Donghae said. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll wait for you in the car.” Ae Cha said and then she looks at Hyukjae. “Take care of my fiancé okay.” Ae Cha added. 

Hyukjae could only stares at her and with that Ae Cha left the tent. 

When Hyukjae and Donghae are the only one remaining at the tent, silence reigns between them. 

Hyukjae doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t even know how he’ll act now that Donghae’s in front of him. 

Hyukjae’s thoughts were interrupted when Donghae started speaking. 

“How are you Hyukjae?” Donghae asks. 

Hyukjae stares at Donghae. He’s wondering how he’ll answer that question in a word that won’t give him away. 

Hyukjae knows that Donghae’s waiting for his answer. He takes a deep breath before he looks Donghae straightly in the eye and then answers him. 

“I’m doing fine.” Hyukjae said. Hyukjae praise himself for actually saying it without stuttering. 

“I see.” Donghae said to him as he nods at him and then he speaks again. “By the way I just like to say that maybe you’re right.” 

“I’m right? On what?” Hyukjae ask in confusion. 

“About the reading, about you and I are indeed not meant for each other. I’m sorry for forcing it out on you.” Donghae said. 

“N-no, it’s alright.” Hyukjae answered. He curses himself for stuttering. “Congratulations on your engagement.” Hyukjae added. 

Donghae’s eyebrow rises a little. 

“Are you really that happy that I’m getting married Hyukjae?” Donghae asks. 

Hyukjae didn’t answer him and it urges Donghae to continue. 

“You know, it could’ve been you. You could’ve been the one I’m marrying right now. I would’ve done everything and marry you even if you’re not the one written in my destiny, but too bad you don’t want to do anything about it and luckily I found someone who’s willing to share her life with me.” Donghae said. 

_‘Yes, if I weren’t such a coward and liar maybe Donghae and I….’_ Hyukjae interrupted his own thoughts. There’s no use to think of what ifs now. The decision has been set and obviously Donghae had moved on. 

“Then I’m happy that you found her. You’ll be happy with her.” Hyukjae said and tried so hard to smile at him. At least Donghae found someone that will take good care of him, someone who wasn’t afraid of love. 

Donghae frowns but he doesn’t show it to Hyukjae. 

“Yes. I’m really lucky I found her and whatever happens I’m going to marry her. If she’s not written in my destiny, then I’ll do everything for us to end up together.” Donghae announced. 

Hyukjae continue to smile at Donghae. He has to congratulate himself for keeping his façade intact. 

“I’m wishing you all the best Donghae.” Hyukjae said, trying so hard to hide the pain that he’s feeling inside. 

Donghae stares at Hyukjae for a long time. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He continues to look at Hyukjae’s smiling face and then leave the tent without saying anything. 

When Hyukjae’s alone inside the tent, he collapsed on his chair. The emotions he’s been holding since the time he found out about Donghae getting married finally resurface and soon tears are streaming down on his face. 

He shouldn’t be crying. He should be happy now that Donghae move on. Ae Cha is a nice girl, she’ll be good for Donghae. He knows that she will and he can be sure of that. 

But no matter how many times Hyukjae told himself that his decision was for the best, the pain is still there and he’s afraid that it will never go away. 

Hyukjae composed himself when Sungmin and their father checks on him, but when he goes to his room. The tears come out again and that night Hyukjae once again cried himself to sleep. 

Indeed he’s crying over spilled milk. 

\- - - - - 

Donghae on the other hand, when he left the tent he found Ae Cha outside the tent. He ask her what she’s doing there and she said that she’s about to call him.

Donghae told her that it’s no need because they are about to leave the place.

Donghae takes Ae Cha home. She smiled at him sweetly and told him to be careful on his way home. Donghae just nod and smiled at her.

As Donghae drives his way home, he suddenly stops his car beside the road and hit the steering wheel. He’s mad, frustrated and at the same time he’s hurt.

He thought and hopes that Hyukjae would feel something if he ever finds out about him getting married to someone else, but Hyukjae just congratulated him and smiles at him. He even wished for his happiness.

How can Hyukjae think that he’ll be happy when his heart longs for him? He really loves Hyukjae, he’s so sure of that, but Hyukjae doesn’t want to acknowledge his feelings for him and it really hurts Donghae the most, because he knows that Hyukjae feels the same for him.

Knowing that the one you love loves you back but doesn’t want to admit it is one of the cruelest things ever.

Meeting Ae Cha that night was a perfect chance to make Hyukjae realize that they are meant to be together.

Indeed he was drunk that night when Ae Cha found him coincidentally in a random bar. Donghae already met Ae Cha for a couple of times because she’s the daughter of one of his business associates and he thought that maybe she could help him.

He maybe cruel for using Ae Cha like that but he’s desperate. He wants Hyukjae to realize that they are the one that made for each other but his plan backfired. Hyukjae just congratulates him and even smile for him.

Donghae clench his fist. If Hyukjae really doesn’t care at all then maybe he really should marry Ae Cha. Maybe Ae Cha could help him forget Hyukjae and with that Donghae drives and go home.

\- - - - -

For the next days Hyukjae didn’t see Donghae once again. For him it would be better if he never see Donghae again, because it would just hurt him and it’ll make him regret his decision.

And though his life continue to go on, still his heart is hurting and his eyes can’t really hide it, especially from the people he’s close with.

Sungmin and their father are worried about Hyukjae. They could tell and they could feel that something’s wrong with him. He’s not as cheerful as before and he’s always spacing out.

The last time they remember Hyukjae being in that state was after the death of the wife of the circus owner, their mother.

Hyukjae thought that everything’s going to be fine since their show on that city is nearly over, but then a week before they will leave the city, Hyukjae received something and he thought that he just died right at that moment.

A week before they leave, Hyukjae received Donghae and Ae Cha’s wedding invitation. Ae Cha personally gave it to him.

The date of Donghae and Ae Cha’s wedding is the same day of Hyukjae and the circus schedule for leaving the city.

Ae Cha said that she wants Hyukjae to attend her wedding and Hyukjae just said that he’d try his best. He didn’t say that the circus is leaving on that date. It’s better that way. 

\- - - - -

The night before the wedding and the night before the circus leaves Hyukjae were lying on his bed and he’s just staring in to space.

Tomorrow they’ll be leaving the city and he’ll forget everything. Tomorrow he’ll start a new life and he’ll try his best to forget about Donghae.

Thinking about the new life that he’ll be starting, Hyukjae remembers that tomorrow is also the same day that Donghae’s going to start his new life too, his life as a married man.

Thinking that tomorrow, Donghae’s going to get married and that it could’ve been him marrying Donghae instead of Ae Cha, Hyukjae’s tears started to fall.

For the last time he’ll cry his heart out. He can do that right? He’ll cry for his decision, for the consequences of being scared and for the scenario of what ifs. Just one more time and then he’ll forget everything.

Hyukjae’s in the middle of crying when suddenly the door of his trailer opens and their father enters.

Hyukjae quickly wipe his tears and settles in a sitting position.

“Appa is there something wrong?” Hyukjae asks.

Their father walks towards him and sits beside him on the bed.

When he’s sitting beside Hyukjae, he faces him and then wipes the remnants of Hyukjae’s tears on his face.

“You’ve been crying.” His father said.

Hyukjae wipes the tears and tried to make an excuse for it.

“It’s because we’re leaving this city appa. This has been a nice city for us.” Hyukjae reasoned out.

Hyukjae’s father gave him an affectionate look before he becomes serious.

“Tell me something about you and that man Lee Donghae.” His father said.

Hyukjae’s eyes widen. He didn’t know that his father knows Donghae.

“I… t-there was nothing between us appa.” Hyukjae lied.

“Son, I may be old but I know everything that happens in my circus especially to my children. You may not be my real son, but I saw you grew up and I may not be as good as your mother when it comes to giving advices but you know that you could always talk to me.” His father said.

“I...” Hyukjae didn’t know where to start, he looks at his father and he’s giving him a gentle look, a look that says that he’s willing to listen. “I don’t know how to start appa.” Hyukjae continue.

“Start on how you two met each other.” His father suggested.

Hyukjae takes a deep breath and he started re-telling on how he and Donghae met each other. Hyukjae didn’t leave anything behind. He told his father everything. From the first time he met Donghae, how he feels comfortable around him immediately though they are complete strangers. How Donghae made him laugh about his stories especially on his niece, Haneul.

He told him everything, including the time when Donghae shows up with his nice Haneul and then he did a fortune telling for him and said that he saw his future with him up to the time of feeling so scared and then telling Donghae his biggest lie.

Hyukjae didn’t leave anything untold. He told his father everything that happened until the recent event and that is Donghae and Ae Cha getting married. Before Hyukjae knows it, the tears started to fall again as he told that Donghae already move on and he’s happy with it, but then he can’t help but to feel hurt by it.

Soon Hyukjae is sobbing on his father’s shoulder and his father just hold him, letting his son cry on him.

“Appa… I made that decision… I should be happy that he’s starting a new life... but… but why does it hurts so much? Why can’t I be happy that he already moved on?” Hyukjae asks his father.

His father looks at Hyukjae and made him look at him too.

“Son it’s because you love him. You are in love with that man and you can’t live without him.” His father said. 

Hyukjae opens his mouth, but he doesn’t really know what to say so he closes it again. 

“Tell me son, why are you so scared of love? “ His father asks him. 

“I… I really don’t know appa. The feeling overwhelms me. It’s the first time I’ve felt that way towards someone and I’m scared of what will that feeling could bring me.” Hyukjae said honestly. 

“Love is something that you shouldn’t be afraid of. Didn’t you love us? Your family?” His father asks. 

“I love you and Minnie and my other brothers and sisters too but what I’ve felt for Donghae is…” Hyukjae trails off. He can’t say it to his father. 

“What you feel for Donghae is what?” His father asks. 

“Its stronger appa... it’s like I’m willing to forget everything just for him…” Hyukjae admitted and he bit his lips and bows his head. He’s so ashamed of that. 

His father raises his face so that he could see Hyukjae’s face. Hyukjae looks at his father and instead of a disappointed look, he saw a gentle smile on his lips. 

“W-why are you smiling appa? Aren’t you mad at me for thinking like that? I... I can leave everything just for him…” Hyukjae said he’s so ashamed of it. 

“No, why would I? That’s love son… everyone thinks like that when it comes for someone they love.” His father said. 

“But it’s selfish appa.” Hyukjae said. 

His father just gave him an understanding look. 

“Everyone’s entitled for being selfish when it comes to love son.” He said. 

“B-but I feel like I’m being ungrateful. You’re supposed to be my first priority and also my family. You taught me the real meaning of family and I should stick with you till the end.” Hyukjae said. 

“Son, just like what you said, we’re family and we won’t restrict you in your decision. Whatever makes you happy, we’ll support it.” His father said, 

Hyukjae doesn’t say anything for a while, he’s thinking about what his father said. 

Yes, he’s really scared of loving Donghae because he feels like he’ll be neglecting the people who help him a lot. He’s also afraid of being too independent to Donghae, he could tell that Donghae’s going to be the center of his life if he ever let himself love him freely. So he chooses to run away from the feeling and refuse to acknowledge it. 

“Hyukjae, son?” His father calls him. 

“A-appa… it’s not only the love I’m scared of… I… our status in life... its really different... We’re opposites.” Hyukjae said. 

“Son, you know very well that I won’t buy that excuse. I think even Donghae wouldn’t accept that reason. You’re a wonderful person. You should always remember that.” His father said. “You said that you saw your future together. Isn’t it a good sign? If you saw your future together then everything’s going to be all right. Why are you afraid?” Hyukjae’s father asks. 

Hyukjae just bit his lips and doesn’t say a thing.

Hearing no reply, his father continues. 

“Why are you so afraid for the future? You’re a fortuneteller. You’re not supposed to feel like that, you always see what’s coming, and so why are you so afraid? I remember that before, you always have your cards all the time. Always reading what’s going to happen. And I mean not anyone’s future that’s asking you to do some reading for them, but your very own. You used to ask the cards what would happen to you for the future and then suddenly you changed. You stop reading what’s going to happen next and if I remember it clearly it’s the same time when my wife died.” His father said. 

Hyukjae doesn’t answer. He’s not really sure if he should say his reason to his father. 

What his father said was true. He used to ask the cards of what will happen for the future. Having the gift like that he tends to read what’s going to happen next. 

Hyukjae then suddenly remember the reason why he stops reading his own future… 

\- - - - -

_One time when Hyukjae was reading for his future he suddenly saw a scene that almost shattered his world. For a thirteen-year-old kid a scene where he saw himself crying his heart out in a funeral is something that’s so hard to forget and he even got shocked when he saw that it is their mother’s funeral that he saw._

_Hyukjae seems to be thinking a lot the next day and their mother asks Hyukjae about it. Hyukjae being so close with his mother can’t deny her of anything and with a crying face he told his mother what he saw._

_His mother was surprised hearing that and told him that everything would be all right. Hyukjae believes his mothers’ words and tried to forget about it._

_Months passed and then Hyukjae and the rest of the circus family were shocked when suddenly their mother announced that she’s sick and that she has cancer._

_That news saddened everyone and Hyukjae’s the one affected the most because he remembers his predictions. He’s so afraid that it would come true._

_They stayed on a city for a long time for their mother’s medications. In between their mother’s medications they continue to do circus shows. They need the money for the medication and treatment._

_Hyukjae once again tried to read the future and he smiled brightly when he saw that it changes and saw that his mother feels better on that future he’s looking._

_Hyukjae is happy seeing that future. Days passed by and then one day Hyukjae was shocked when he saw his mother collapsed._

_They brought her to the hospital and they found out about her disease being in a crucial stage. She’s dying and Hyukjae thought that his world has been shattered once again._

_He read the future wrong. He made a mistake on reading the future and now their mother’s dying. Hyukjae thought that he really doesn’t have any gift in fortune telling and he almost gives up._

_One night when everyone’s performing, Hyukjae’s the one who was left in the hospital to look after their mother. She was sleeping when Hyukjae started crying. He cries for the future. Apparently his crying wakes their mother up._

_She asks Hyukjae what’s wrong and Hyukjae couldn’t help but to say that he’s a failure. He said that he made a wrong reading about the future, because he saw that she’s going to be fine but then she really isn’t going to be. Hyukjae even say that he doesn’t want to become a fortuneteller anymore. What if he made a wrong reading? And also he doesn’t want to see the future especially when he’s just going to see his family dying._

_But his mother told him that his reading is really accurate. Hyukjae asks how can his reading be accurate when he saw that she’s going to be fine, but now she’s dying._

_His mother told him that the first time Hyukjae told her about his predictions on her death, she immediately goes to a doctor and she found out that she has cancer. She hides it to them, getting herself secret treatment and when she’s ready, she only says it several months after._

_Hyukjae’s second reading tells about her getting better because she’s undergoing medications that time._

_She made Hyukjae understand that future is really uncertain, yes, they have gift and could see the future but it doesn’t mean that it cannot be change. The actions from the present really determine the future._

_She said to Hyukjae that she’s dying because her body stops responding to the treatment. It’s something that couldn’t be predicted._

_She told Hyukjae that fortunetellers like them are just special ones who can see the future, but it doesn’t mean that whatever they see cannot be change because the destiny and future of one person is still in their own hands._

_Hyukjae remembers his mother’s words but then fear of reading his own future, seeing something bad happen to the people he loves the most wasn’t forgotten._

_Hyukjae become a fortuneteller, he’ll guide everyone but he’ll never look in his own future again. It’s better if he doesn’t know what’s about to happen to him. The future really scares him._

\- - - - - 

“Hyukjae, son,” His father’s voice made Hyukjae snap out of his thoughts. 

“Appa?” Hyukjae said. 

“You didn’t answer me. Why are you afraid?” His father asks. 

Hyukjae takes a deep breath before he finally answers. He decided to finally tell his father his fears. His father listens to him and didn’t say anything until he finished his explanation. 

“W-when I look in to Donghae’s future. I saw myself together with him. I was shocked. For 10 years I didn’t dare look in to my own future and then all of a sudden I saw my future accidentally. I… got scared appa… I wasn’t prepared to see it and then I keep thinking what if what I saw was just a mistake. Umma said that future is uncertain. What if along the way something change and then Donghae leaves me. I… I really don’t know appa. I’m so scared.” Hyukjae said as he started crying once again. 

His father hugs him. He wishes he could help his son. He wishes that he could make his son understand that future isn’t something to fear off. But then he’s young when he saw someone close to him die and it scared him deeply.

"I really don't know what to do appa. I made a decision, but i hurts so much. Please tell me what to do appa." Hyukjae said.

His father lets go of him and once again looks at him. 

“Answer me honestly Hyukjae, do you love that man? Do you love Donghae?” His father asks. 

“I do… I really love him appa.” Hyukjae said and then after saying it, he felt like he’s been free of something. It was so nice to finally admit something that he keeps on denying. 

“Then it shouldn’t be hard to make a decision. Go to him son, confess to him.” His father said. 

“But... He’s getting married appa… I think it’s too late already.” Hyukjae said. 

His father looks sad hearing that information. 

“When is the wedding?” he suddenly asks. 

“T-tomorrow,” Hyukjae said. 

“You still have time. You can still confess to him.” he said 

“B-but appa… what if he d-doesn’t like me anymore? What if I’ll just be making a scene tomorrow? He already moved on.” Hyukjae said. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow it’s better if you at least try. Stop thinking the what ifs and just do it.” His father said. 

Hyukjae doesn’t answer, he’s thinking on what he’s going to do. 

“Whatever your decision for tomorrow, remember that we’ll always support you.” his father said. And then he stood up. “I’ll leave you now so that you could think of it.” 

Hyukjae stood up and gave his father another hug. 

“Thank you appa.” Hyukjae said. 

“You know you’re always welcome.” His father said. He ruffles Hyukjae’s hair affectionately before he leaves the room for Hyukjae’s pondering. 

And when he’s outside the trailer he saw Sungmin outside and he’s crying. 

“Sungmin what are you doing here?” he asks. 

“I... I came to check on Hyuk, I’m really worried for him but I realize that you two are talking and I... I can’t help but to eavesdrop. I’m sorry appa. “Sungmin apologizes. 

“It’s alright. Then why are you crying?” their father asks. 

“I… my brothers been suffering for so long and I can’t even do anything for him.” Sungmin said. 

The circus owner hugs Sungmin. He really has such great sons. 

“You’re caring Sungmin, and you’re always taking good care of Hyukjae. I’m sure Hyukjae appreciates it and I know Hyukjae loves you.” Their father said. 

“But I wish I could do something for him.” Sungmin said. 

“Just continue to love and support him on whatever he’s going to do. It would be enough.” Their father said. 

Sungmin nods at him and with that they left and go to their respective trailers. 

\- - - - -

On the other hand on Donghae…

It’s his wedding tomorrow, so why the hell he’s not taking a good rest and instead he’s drinking on his room? 

Tomorrow he’ll get married and he’ll forever forget about his Hyukkie. He’s getting married but he’s not happy. 

A part of him says that he shouldn’t push through the marriage, but then there’s a part of him that keeps saying that it’s the best way to forget Hyukjae. Loving someone else can help you forget someone right? 

But still he can’t stop himself from drinking that night. 

Donghae is in the middle of drinking when the door of his room burst open and his brother enters. 

“Donghae what is this? I heard about you drinking when tomorrow’s your wedding?” Donghwa asks his brother only stopped to see that indeed, Donghae’s drinking. 

“Oh hyung, you’re here. Come and join me.” Donghae said. 

Donghwa walks towards his brother and take the glass of whisky on Donghae’s hand. 

“Hyung, give it back.” Donghae whines. 

“No. What is happening Hae? Why are you drinking? Is there something wrong about you and Ae Cha?” he asks. He’s worried about his brother. Donghae was never a fan of drinking and now he’s drinking. There’s something suspicious about it.

“Nothing’s wrong hyung. In fact everything’s fine. So fine.” Donghae said. 

“You’re drunk Hae. Take a rest now, tomorrow is your wedding.” Donghwa reminded his brother and then leads him towards his bed. 

“I’m not drunk hyung, just celebrating early.” Chuckles. “Tomorrow’s my wedding right?” Donghae said grinning. 

“Hae what happened? Why are you acting like this? I thought you said you found the person you want to share your life with.” Donghwa said. 

Donghae looks at his brother and Donghwa thought he saw sadness on his brother’s eyes. 

“I did hyung… it just happens that he doesn’t want to share his life with me.” Donghae said sadly before he landed on the bed and immediately fell asleep. 

Donghwa didn’t know if he heard Donghae’s words right. If he’s not mistaken did his brother told that it was a _he_ that he loves and that that _he_ doesn’t want to share his life with him? What’s going on? 

Donghwa doesn’t understand it and maybe his brother is just drunk. He fixes Donghae on his bed before he covers him and then let him sleep peacefully. 

\- - - - - 

Hyukjae’s currently sitting on his bed and his cards are in front of him. After 10 years he’s going to try and read his own future. 

He wants a sign for his decision and his cards can give it to him. 

Hyukjae started shuffling the cards and then started choosing cards when he’s all done he unfolds each card and Hyukjae saw the future. 

He saw Donghae and another person with him... sadly it wasn’t him.

\- - - - - 

The next day…

Donghae wakes up with a headache. Well it’s his fault for drinking a lot last night. He would’ve stayed in his bed if it weren’t for his parents freaking out saying that he’s getting married and that he’s still not prepared yet.

Donghae then for the sake of his parents he prepared himself. Soon he’s already dressed and they are at the church.

Donghae saw his niece. Donghae thought that she would look pretty is in a dress especially when he’s going to be the flower girl. But his niece refuses to be a flower girl on his wedding. He thought that maybe his little sweetheart is jealous of Ae Cha.

As he waits for Ae Cha’s arrival Donghae talks to his niece.

“Sweetheart, look at them they are wearing pretty dresses, you know Uncle Hae’s still wondering why you didn’t want to be a flower girl.” Donghae said to his niece.

Haneul pouts at him.

“I want to become a flower girl Uncle Hae.” Haneul said.

“The why did you refuse of being one for my wedding?” Donghae asks interestedly.

Haneul pouted even more.

“Because I want to be the flower girl in your and Uncle Hyukkie’s wedding.” Haneul said.

Donghae was shocked hearing that.

“Sweetheart Uncle Hae is going to marry only one time and... Y-your Uncle Hyukkie and I c-can’t be married. W-we’ll never get married.” Donghae explains to his niece.

“But I like him better.” She said.

‘I like him better too.’ Donghae said to himself.

“Who’s this Uncle Hyukkie you’re talking about?” Donghwa suddenly butts in their conversation.

“Appa, Uncle Hyukkie is Uncle Hae’s friend and I like him better than Aunt Ae Cha.” Haneul said.

Donghwa looks at Donghae. He never knew this Hyukkie that his daughter and Donghae are talking about. He keeps on looking at his brother but Donghae refuse to look at him in the eye.

And just then someone signals that the bride has arrived.

Donghae takes a deep breath before he mutters to himself the words.

“It’s time.”

\- - - - - 

When Ae Cha enters the church and starts marching down the aisle everyone looks at her in adoration. She’s just simply beautiful. She’s just wearing a simple wedding dress but from the way she carried herself she bears an air of elegance on it. 

Donghae looks at Ae Cha as he waits for her. She’s beautiful indeed but he doesn’t feel anything as she looks at her. His heart doesn’t flutter when he sees her. 

But there’s no turning back now right? He’s going to start a new life and hopefully he can do it with her. 

When Ae Cha reached him, Donghae takes her hand and take her to the altar. As they wait for the priest to start, Ae Cha whispers something to him. 

“Donghae are you sure you really want to marry me?”

Donghae was startled by that question and he looks at her. 

“I’m asking if you still want to push through this wedding Donghae?” Ae Cha asks again. 

Donghae doesn’t understand whys she’s asking him that. 

The priest started saying the marriage vows.

“Donghae answer me.” Ae Cha said.

Donghae then of course answers her of what he thinks of that she would like.

“Yes, I want to marry you.” Donghae said.

Ae Cha smiled sweetly at him sweetly before she looks at the priest and said something to him that made everyone gasped.

Apparently what Donghae said isn’t the answer that Ae Cha wanted to hear.

“Can you repeat what you said young lady?” the priest ask Ae Cha again. Couldn’t believe what she just said.

“Father, I said that I’m not marrying this man. There won’t be an exchanging of vows between us. I’m sorry.” Ae Cha said apologetically.

“Ae Cha!” Donghae calls her.

Ae Cha looks at him.

“What are you doing?” Donghae asks.

“I’m doing you a big favor. A favor that you’ll thank me later.” Ae Cha said.

“I don’t understand.” Donghae said as he looks at her confusedly.

“Go to him Donghae. Go to Hyukjae. You’ll be happy with him and tell him that you’re meant to be together.” Ae Cha said and Donghae’s eyes widen. He doesn’t have a clue that she knows what’s going on between him and Hyukjae.

“H-how did you-“Before Donghae could finish his words Ae Cha explain.

“I heard your conversation.” Ae Cha said.

“When?” Donghae asks.

“A few weeks ago, when I introduced you to him.” Ae Cha said.

Donghae tried to remember that time. The others are just staring at Donghae and Ae Cha and still can’t believe what’s going on.

And when Donghae remembers it he looks ashamed.

“Ae Cha... I... I’m sorry. I…” Donghae doesn’t know what to say. He’s really ashamed for using her. “I’m sorry for taking advantage of you.” Donghae added.

Ae Cha shakes her head.

“No Donghae, it was me who should apologize. I’m so sorry for taking advantage of you.” She said. And again Donghae looks confused. Ae Cha smiled and then explains once again.

“My father mentioned that there’s something new in you. He said that you look like you’re happy. Despite of the busy schedule there was this different aura in you. And then he said that you took an indefinite leave. I... I really have a huge crush on you and I really, really like you. That time when I saw you at the bar, I was really surprised to see you there. Father said that you never drink I mean not someone who will drown himself with alcohol and when I saw you there I know there was something wrong. And when I talk to you, well you’re obviously drunk and then you ask me to marry you. I was surprised well beyond shocked I mean. Someone I really like ask me for marriage, well what you said is actually like this: _Since he won’t marry me how about marry me instead?_ ” Ae Cha said and then she looks at Donghae.

Donghae’s listening to her and she could see that he’s embarrassed by it. Ae Cha continues.

“I know that you’re drunk and that you really don’t mean it but I’m selfish so I said yes immediately. Who knows if you really would do it? And then to my surprised you really did. For someone who’s drunk, you really have a good memory. I thought that everything was just a dream and when I realized that it’s me who really did take advantage of it. I know you don’t love me but I said to myself, I’ll make you love me. That was my original plan actually.” Ae Cha said.

“Then what made you change your mind?” Donghae finally ask.

“I told you I heard you and Hyukjae. You know I really like that Jewel guy. I can understand why you love him. I don’t know what’s really between you and him but all I know is that I’m hindering you and him. I also ask myself if I really want to be tied in a marriage, which I know very well that my future husband loves someone else. And my answer is a no. I thought that you’ll cancel the wedding soon but still you push through it and I just can’t take it anymore. I’m protesting this now. So now if I were you I’ll go now to Hyukjae and tell him that I still love him and promise not to leave him even if he protests about it.” Ae Cha said.

“B-but…” Donghae could only say.

“Go now Donghae before I decided to be a selfish one and never let you go.” Ae Cha said. 

“I…” Donghae doesn’t know what to say. But Ae Cha made him realize something, he can only be truly happy if he’s with Hyukjae and he should make him realize even if he refuse to acknowledge his feeling for him. He’ll make him do it. 

“Ae Cha... thank you.” Donghae said. 

“You’re welcome Donghae. Now go and be happy.” Ae Cha said. 

Donghae smiles at her and Ae Cha thought that for the first time the smile reached Donghae’s eyes. 

Donghae looks at the priest and muttered an apology before he runs out of the church. 

His parents look clueless, as well as the other guests, his sister in law and his brother too. Donghwa then makes a move and stops him.

“Hae, where are you going? What’s happening? What about the wedding?” Donghwa bombarded Donghae with lots of questions. 

“Hyung not now I promise I’ll explain everything later. I need to go now.” Donghae said. 

But Donghae wouldn’t let him. Donghae then saw Haneul on the side. 

“Haneul sweetheart, Uncle Hae’s going to see Uncle Hyukkie and your father won’t let me.” Donghae said. 

The little girl who’s still clueless on what’s really happening and wondering why his Uncle is leaving decided to help him when he hears Hyukjae’s name.

“Appa let Uncle Hae go.” Haneul said as he wraps her small hands on her father.

Donghwa looks at Haneul and he got distracted and it gave Donghae a chance to get away.

“Hae, where exactly are you going?” Donghwa just scream his question out. Obviously he wouldn’t be able to catch his brother. 

And he didn’t know what to think when he hears Donghae’s answer. 

“To my happiness hyung.” 

And with that Donghae disappears from their sight. 

And since Donghae disappears the attention goes to the bride who first protested about the wedding. 

“I’ll explain everything.” Ae Cha said. 

And her parents, Donghae’s parents, Donghae’s brother and sister in law and the other guest wait for her explanation. 

Ae Cha takes a deep breath before she started her explanation on what just happened. 

People may take Ae Cha as stupid for even agreeing to the marriage and others may call her either a fool or a saint for just letting go of Donghae like that when she likes him a lot but Ae Cha doesn’t care. She’s been selfish for taking advantage of the situation. Well she and Donghae used one another for different reason maybe. People may be mad at Donghae for asking her for marriage when he doesn’t even love her at all but Ae Cha has a fault too for agreeing to it. 

People may said that she’s crazy for letting go of a person like Donghae but she may had been selfish for taking advantage of it once and she doesn’t want to repeat it again. Beside she knows when to let go of someone and sadly Donghae is one of those people. 

Maybe what Hyukjae saw on her future is indeed a happy future. And she still believe that she would be happy well not with Donghae though still she believe that she can be happy and she’ll find her own happiness soon. 

Ae Cha braces herself to answer all the question of the people around her. And as she explains everything to them she hopes that Donghae find Hyukjae and be happy soon. 

\- - - - -

Donghae drives his car as fast as he can. He’s actually not thinking on the possibility of getting an accident due to reckless driving because he wants to see Hyukjae immediately. For weeks he’s been restraining himself to see him and to think of him but really he missed him so much. 

This time he’ll do anything for Hyukjae. He’ll make him understand that they are meant to be together and he’ll confess again and tells him that there’s no single time that he stop loving him. 

With that Donghae continue to drive as fast and as careful as he can. 

\- - - - -

On the other hand at the heart of the city… 

“Everything’s already set?” the circus owner said. 

Murmurs of yes filled the place. 

“Then let’s go now.” the circus owner said and with that the different circus trailers started moving. Their performance for that city is over and they are going to the next city. 

Sungmin and Hyukjae’s trailers are interconnected and he’s the one driving. 

Hyukjae is still not on his trailer. He’s still memorizing the city that becomes special to him. 

Hyukjae was still contemplating when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looks on his side he saw their father. 

“Son, we’re leaving.” He said. 

Hyukjae nods at him. 

“Are you sure about this decision?” their father asks him. 

Hyukjae smiled at his father. 

“I’m sure appa.” Hyukjae said. 

“Then I’ll support this decision of yours.” He said. “Let’s go son.” He added. 

Hyukjae nods at him and with a final look on the city he whispered to himself, “Good bye Hae…” 

And then goes to his trailer and then leaves the city.

\- - - - -

When Donghae arrived at the place where the circus was staying he was surprised to see that it’s vacant. No trace of the circus could be found there.

He’s wondering where the circus is and where the hell is his Hyukjae.

Donghae gets off from his car and ask someone near if they know where the circus is.

“The circus left already. I heard they are going on the next city.” Said by the one Donghae had asks.

“Which city?” Donghae asks again.

“Uhm, I’m not really sure.” Said the other.

“Thank you.” Knowing the he can’t get another information from the other, Donghae just said his thank you and then run towards his car.

He just has to trust his instincts on which city Hyukjae and the circus is heading.

And with that Donghae drives.

\- - - - -

Donghae asks a few persons if they saw the circus, yes he said he’ll trust his instinct but still another information could also help right?

And it seems like him asking several persons pay off because one of them told him the direction of the circus is heading into.

Donghae thanks that person a lot and then quickly drives to the same direction that the circus is going into.

And in the middle of driving, Donghae knows that he would be able to catch the circus if he’s going to the same direction. He just needs to make a short cut and since he grew up in that city and been driving since forever, of course he knows the different short cuts of that city. And soon he could see the tail of the trailers from the circus.

Donghae accelerates his car and then he stops his car in front of the first trailer, blocking its way.

The trailer stops followed by the others.

Donghae gets off from his car.

“Hey, what are you doing? Don’t block our way.” One of Hyukjae’s brothers’s said.

But instead of answering the others question, Donghae asks for Hyukjae.

“Where is Hyukjae?” Donghae asks.

When Hyukjae’s name was mentioned, Hyukjae’s brother recognizes Donghae. It was the guy who always looks for his brother Hyukjae almost everyday.

“Look, can’t you see that you’re interrupting us. We’re in a hurry okay.” He said.

But Donghae ignores him and instead he looks around the different trailers.

“Hyukjae, Hyukjae where are you?” Donghae shouted.

He doesn’t care if they get mad at him, all he wants right now is to see Hyukjae and talk to him.

“You’re a nuisance kid.” Hyukjae’s brother said, and then their other brothers and sisters started getting off from their trailer to see what’s happening outside.

“Hyukjae where are you?” Donghae continue to shout.

“Don’t bother Hyukjae anymore. We’re leaving now.” One of Hyukjae’s brothers said and then takes a hold of Donghae.

Of course Donghae protested and just then the circus owner gets off from his own trailer only to see that scene.

“What’s going on here?” he ask his son and the stranger.

“Appa, this guy is blocking our way and he’s looking for our Hyuk.” said the other.

Donghae stops protesting and looks at the old man.

“Sir, I’m looking for Hyukjae. Where is he?” Donghae asks.

“I’m taking you’re Donghae right?” the circus owner asks.

“Yes, sir.” Donghae replied.

“Tell me young man. What’s the reason of you interrupting us? Why are you looking for my son?” the circus owner asks seriously. “And I thought today’s your wedding.” The circus owner added.

Donghae takes a deep breath before he answers.

“My wedding is cancelled.” Donghae said.

“Why?” The circus owner asks.

“Because I realized that I can’t marry anyone other than Hyukjae. It’s better if I don’t marry at all if it’s not Hyukjae I’m marrying.” Donghae said.

“Why do you want to marry my son?” Ye circus owner asks.

Donghae realized that the old man in front of him is testing him but he’s not scared. His intention for Hyukjae is real and sincere.

“Because I love him. “ Donghae answered straightly.

The old man looks at Donghae and he could tell that Donghae’s sincere about it. He’s happy that Hyukjae found someone who’ll love him for the rest of his life.

\- - - - -

Meanwhile Hyukjae’s currently lying on his bed inside his trailer. Sungmin let him take a rest for awhile because he knows that it’s hard for him to leave the city.

Hyukjae was suddenly startled when the door of his trailer burst open and Sungmin enters.

“Is there something wrong Minnie?” Hyukjae asks.

”Hyuk, Hyuk, come out. Something happened.” Sungmin said in panic.

He’s not really sure what’s happening but one of their brother mention that someone’s blocking the way and it’s a young man they heard called Donghae and now he’s talking to their appa.

“Minnie?” Hyukjae calls his brother when Sungmin doesn’t respond.

“Just come out Hyuk.” Sungmin said as he walks towards where his brother is and then pulls him off the bed and then leads him outside his trailer. 

“Minnie where are you taking me? Minnie answers me.” Hyukjae said as he tried to pry Sungmin’s hold on him. 

But Sungmin just wouldn’t just let go and answer him, he just continue to drag him until they stop to where Donghae and the rest of their circus family had gather. 

“Minnie, why did you bring me here? Is there something wro-” Hyukjae stop his words when he noticed a very familiar figure talking with their father. 

He can’t believe that Donghae is there right in front of him. Hyukjae couldn’t speak. He’s just staring at him. Oh how he missed him. 

On the other hand Donghae and the others noticed Hyukjae and Sungmin’s presence and the moment Donghae saw Hyukjae he immediately goes to him. 

“Hyukkie.” Donghae said as he quickly gets to him. 

Hyukjae is still spacing out. He just can’t believe that Donghae is really there he just snap out of his thought when Donghae reached him and then hugs him. 

“Hyukkie, I missed you.” Donghae said as he hugs Hyukjae tightly. How he missed the man he’s holding. If only he could hold Hyukjae like that forever then he’ll do it. 

Hyukjae didn’t do anything for a while and when the situation finally sinks into him he push Donghae off of him. 

“D-donghae what are you doing here?” Hyukjae asks. 

“I’m here for you Hyukjae. I don’t care if you said that we’re not meant to be. I’ll stay here by your side no matter what you say. I won’t leave you ever again.” Donghae said to him seriously. 

Hyukjae once again was overwhelmed by Donghae’s words. 

“B-but you’re married...” Hyukjae said as he looks at Donghae who’s obviously in wedding clothes. 

“Ae cha and I didn’t get married. There was nothing between us really. I… was just stupid to ask her to marry me. Please forgive me Hyukkie. I promise I won’t do that again.” Donghae said to him. 

Hyukjae doesn’t know what to say. Earlier he’s willing to start a new life without Donghae and then now Donghae’s here in front of him promising him forever. 

“I…” Hyukjae doesn’t know what to say. 

Donghae cups Hyukjae’s face with his hand. He looks at him in the eyes and with gentle voice he speaks. 

“I love you. I love you so much that I don’t care if Fate didn’t write your name in my destiny because whether they like it or not I’m gong to put your name in my destiny and you’re going to be a part of my future.” Donghae said. 

Hyukjae felt the sincerity on it and before he knows it his tears had fallen and he’s now crying. After all the things that he did to Donghae, Donghae still loves him and even though he saw that Donghae with someone else, Donghae’s still here in front of him confessing his love for him. 

He wonders what he did to deserve someone like him. 

Donghae wipes the tears. 

“Hush baby, don’t cry. Don’t worry about your reading. Its not that I don’t believe in your readings but I’m the one who makes my future and baby I’ll do anything for you to be a part of it.” Donghae said. 

Hearing that Hyukjae could only cry even more. 

“B-but I’m scared Hae… so scared of this feeling and I’m so scared of the future Hae.” Hyukjae manage to say in between his cries.

Donghae holds his hand.

“It’s alright to be scared Hyukkie. Everyone’s scared of this. But baby future is not something to be fear of especially when you have someone by your side. I promise I’ll be there for you. I’ll hold your hand and guide you and together we’ll make it to the future.” Donghae promised. 

“B-but what about my family? I… I don’t want to abandon them and also our status in life? We-re completely diff-” Before Hyukjae could finish his words Donghae interrupted him.

“I don’t care about our status in life. This is my life and this is my future. I’m going to live with someone I love and I’m sure your family would understand.” Donghae said and then looks at the circus owner, whom Donghae assumed as Hyukjae’s father.

Hyukjae looks at his brothers and sisters, they have understanding written on their face, Sungmin though, he’s happy but Hyukjae could see tears on his eyes and lastly he looks at his father. 

“A-appa” Hyukjae calls him and then goes to him. 

Their father hugs Hyukjae and Hyukjae hugs back and after awhile they let go. 

“What should I do appa?” Hyukjae asks. 

His father gave him a gentle smile before he answers his son. 

“Go to him son, you’ll be happy with him.” His father said. 

“How can you know?” Hyukjae asks. 

“Son, I don’t need to be a fortuneteller or have any cards to know that you’ll be happy with him. Anyone with an eye can see that son.” He said.

And Hyukjae could only smile at his father. Donghae then suddenly appears beside Hyukjae,

“I promise I’ll take good care of him.” Donghae said.

“I’ll hold on to your word young man.” Their father said.

And Donghae looks at him, showing that he’s serious on his words. After that Donghae looks at Hyukjae one again.

“There’s no problem now Hyukkie. They approve of us already.” Donghae said.

Hyukjae looks at Donghae lovingly and Donghae was surprised to see that look. Hyukjae’s letting his feeling out in the open.

“My sons and daughters is it alright to stay at this town for a while?” The circus owner asks.

“We don’t mind appa.” were the answers of Hyukjae’s brother and sisters.

Hyukjae smiled at his father gratefully and then Donghae leads Hyukjae towards his car. His family needs to meet Hyukjae.

As they go to the car they passed Sungmin.

Sungmin is looking straightly at Donghae and Donghae looks back.

“Make sure you’ll make my brother happy or else you’ll regret it.” Sungmin threatens.

“Minnie!” Hyukjae exclaimed.

“I promise I will.” Donghae answers him.

The two looks at each other and then after the staring contest they both smiled at each other. They have a silent understanding.

Donghae then leads Hyukjae back to his car and in the middle of walking Hyukjae holds Donghae’s hand. It startled Donghae but relaxes immediately and then holds Hyukjae’s hand tightly.

And as they walk Hyukjae whisper something that made Donghae stop.

“W-what did you say Hyukkie?” Donghae asks.

Hyukjae looks at Donghae and repeat what he said.

“I said I love you Hae.” Hyukjae confess as he looks at Donghae with all the love he feels for him. It felt so good now that he can finally admit that he loves Donghae.

And Hyukjae would’ve laughed if it were not awkward because Donghae just closes his eyes upon hearing him say it. It’s like he’s really savoring the words.

Donghae knows and can feel that Hyukjae loves him but hearing it from him, admitting it finally, he can’t help but to close his eyes. It’s been so long since he wanted to hear Hyukjae say that he loves him too and now Hyukjae just said it to him and it makes him happy.

When Donghae opens his eyes… 

“Please say it again Hyukkie.” Donghae asks. 

“I already said it. I don’t have to repeat it again.” Hyukjae teased and then walks ahead of Donghae. 

“Hey wait for me Hyukkie.” Donghae said as he runs after his Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae looks back at Donghae and then he stops. 

He just saw something. 

He just saw the continuation of what he saw last night on his reading. 

Last night the person he saw with Donghae is not him but instead a little girl and he assumed that Donghae got married and will have his own daughter but right now he still could see Donghae together with that little girl but this time he could see himself together with them. 

Hyukjae couldn’t help but to smile on that. 

Donghae already reached him and then takes Hyukjae’s hand. 

“Why are you smiling baby?” Donghae asks him. 

Hyukjae just shakes his head. 

“Nothing Hae. I’m just happy.” Hyukjae answered. 

Donghae doesn’t ask him anymore and then he leads him towards his car once again. And as they walk Donghae could feel that Hyukjae holds his hand tightly. 

And he could only hold him in return. 

For Hyukjae, yes he’s indeed scared of the future but with Donghae by his side he knows that there’s nothing to be afraid of especially now that Donghae’s holding his hand. 

Even though that there’s still a lot of questions to be answer between them what’s important now is the present because they are together. 

Hyukjae thought that with Donghae’s hand holding him, he can get through anything. 

And suddenly the future looks much brighter for the two of them. 

_A lot of people tend to be scared of what the future might bring but future is not something to be afraid of and instead it is something that people should look forward to._

_As they said one should always looks forward and be excited for it because the future always have one important gift and that is the gift of hope. The future is uncertain because it’s the product of what you do in the present._

_People may think that going to fortunetellers to have their own destiny check is such a rubbish thing and a waste of time but fortune telling isn’t really bad. In fact it is good because it serves as a guide for the future._

_It is just a guide for improvement and the future that it says doesn’t mean that it’s already fixed because people are still the ones making their own destiny. No matter what the fortuneteller says if you want your future to change then you’ll have to do something to change it._

_Hyukjae may have seen his and Donghae’s future together but it is still up to them how they’ll keep being together and how they’ll keep their relationship stronger._

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> the same old story posted years ago  
> x-posted for a friend, enjoy reading hun!  
> quick notes @cheekySeniorita


End file.
